The Last Four Years
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: Based on the musical The Last Five Years. Chloe is a struggling broadway singer and Beca is a rising music producer/ songwriter. This is a story about their 4 year relationship. Chloe tells her story from the break up to how they fell in love and Beca tells hers in reverse.
1. Still Hurting

**THE LAST FOUR YEARS**

**Based on the musical The Last Five Years (I saw the movie and I had mixed emotions. Anna Kendrick and Jeremy Jordan slayed.) **

**I loved the movie so much and I thought why not write a Bechloe fanfic. I've made a few changes though. I won't include the songs but I might use a few lyrics. They didn't get married, they just broke up.  
**

**If you haven't watched TL5Y yet, I'm sorry…spoiler alert! Well just a little bit… I added dates but just refer to the year.  
**

**I don't own The Last Five Years and Pitch Perfect. **

**Here are the first two chapters. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please let me know what you think :) **

* * *

_2015_

Chloe folded the paper and tossed it on top of the small table in front of her. She curled into a ball as tears stream down her face. There were a lot of painful words from the letter she read. Yes, it was from Beca. Of all the words, the word that struck her the most was "_Goodbye."_

_It's over. Beca is gone. She decided it's time to move on._ Chloe cried even more as she let those words sink in. Chloe couldn't help but blame herself with what happened. She regretted everything she said that made Beca go. She had the perfect relationship and she wanted it back. She wanted Beca back. But now it's too late.

Two months had already passed and Chloe felt the same. She stayed at home like she was hermit. She doesn't want to go out anymore. Aubrey calls her from time to time but all she could get was a weak "okay" from Chloe then silence. Aubrey tried to keep up the conversation but it was no use.

One day Aubrey visited Chloe. She was worried about her best friend. She knocked on the door and thankfully Chloe responded.

"Come in," Chloe said faintly.

Aubrey turned the door knob and looked around the apartment. Nothing had changed. All of the things were untouched since Beca left. She was surprised to see photos of Chloe and Beca still on the shelves. Then she saw Chloe lying in the couch and staring at the TV. Aubrey knows that she's not even watching. She's probably thinking about Beca.

"Chloe, you need to take care of yourself," Aubrey said in a calm voice. She lifted her best friend's legs and sat down beside her. Chloe didn't respond. She just continued staring at the TV. Aubrey rubbed her legs to comfort her.

"I honestly don't know what to do. It was all my fault. I should have just…," Chloe said with a shaky voice and started to cry again, "She seems to be doing fine now but it still hurts," Chloe sat up and rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

Chloe saw advertisements and Beca seemed happy with her life. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. Seeing the brunette happy and successful was like a knife stabbed through her heart. It was like their relationship didn't affect her at all.

Aubrey hugged Chloe and rubbed the side of her arms. She was upset with what happened between the couple. All she wanted to do was to teach Beca a lesson. Aubrey saw how happy Chloe was with Beca and she couldn't believe Beca just threw it all away.

"Chlo, maybe it wasn't meant to be. I saw how hard you tried to save your relationship but Beca is young and ambitious. I think she wasn't matured enough to be in a relationship. " Aubrey forced a small smile but it wasn't helping.

Chloe didn't react to what her best friend had said but it was the truth. Beca had goals she wanted to achieve and Chloe thought that maybe it was better off this way since she was just a distraction to Beca.


	2. I Could Be in Love With Someone Like You

_2011  
_

Beca got out of the taxi cab and saw teenagers walking around the campus with books and huge bags. This isn't what Beca wanted. This is what her father wanted. Her dream is to move to LA and probably start off as a DJ and become a music producer eventually. She admired musicians who didn't go to college and yet they were so successful.

A cheerful blonde stood in front of her and directed the building where her dorm was. Her roommate was the worst. She tried her best to be friendly but the Korean girl just gave her a dead stare. Her dad came in but she wanted to avoid him so she went to the activities fair.

She looked around and showed no interest in joining any club. She was looking straight ahead for the internship booth but a perky redhead blocked her. She was pretty.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our acappella group?" The girl said lively and smiled brightly. She handed out a brochure.

Beca simply smirked and took the brochure. She had no idea what acappella was, "Is this like a thing now?"

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs without any instruments. It's all from our mouths. There are four groups on campus..." The girl kept talking then Beca noticed the blonde standing next to her who was judging her. Beca watched closely at the redhead and slowly smiled on how cheerful the girl was. She had bright blue eyes and Beca was mesmerized by them. Her smile was perfect. It was probably love at first sight.

"So are you interested?" The girl asked.

Beca snapped from her thoughts and replied, "Um. Sorry I think it's lame."

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde's jaw dropped, "Acappella isn't lame. You bitch."

Beca widened her eyes because of the blonde's reaction and was taken aback. The girl squeezed the blonde girl's arm and said, "Aubrey, Don't." The redhead's smile faded.

"I don't even sing but it was nice to meet you, guys," Beca nodded and left the two girls. She wanted to smack herself after seeing the hurt in the redhead's eyes. She was supposed to send that message to the blonde girl. Great she didn't even get her name but instead she got the blonde's name. She shook her head and made her way to the internship booth.

Beca didn't expect to meet the redhead again in the shower. Her name was Chloe. Beca agreed to join the Barden Bellas, Chloe's acappella group, because of what her father said. She should join at least one group and after a year, she can go to LA.

Beca was awkwardly standing at the aca-initiation party when she saw Chloe walking towards her. She pulled her close. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart.

"I think that we are going to be really fast friends," Chloe whispered with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well you saw me naked so," Beca winked at Chloe who started to giggle.

"I'm gonna get a drink and you need one too."

"It's okay. Jesse is going to get me one."

"Well, this ginger needs her jiggle juice," Chloe started to shake her butt and Beca tried to look away. The redhead snapped her fingers and walked away. She shouted, "I'll see you later!"

Beca and Chloe became really fast friends after that night. Maybe because Chloe was being friendly with Beca. She was comfortable around her. Sometimes she would purposely commit mistakes with choreography so Chloe would just touch her. She's having a crush on Chloe. No, she thinks she's in love with Chloe but she was too scared to tell her. Beca doesn't know if Chloe likes her too. She thinks that holding hands while walking and cuddling was just what friends would normally do. But then things got deeper.

Fat Amy organized a Bella's sleepover. Beca and Chloe were standing by the door. Chloe reached out her hand to knock but Beca stopped her. She thought that this would be the right time to tell her. If things went wrong, she could just go back to her dorm.

"Can we talk?" Beca said in a soft voice.

"Ok. Uh what's up?"

"Um…" Beca was about to continue talking when Fat Amy interrupted them.

"What's up ginger and short shank?!" Fat Amy greeted with a huge grin.

Chloe turned to greet her, "Hey Amy." Fat Amy gestured to come in and went back inside. Then Chloe turned to Beca, "What were you saying?"

Beca lost her confidence, "Uhm I was just wondering…Can you help me with my homework later after the party? Like maybe we could sneak out or something." Beca trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

Chloe let out a soft giggle, "You're so cute. Sure I'll help you."

"Great," Beca smiled. Good thing Chloe went inside the room after the conversation so she wouldn't see the younger girl blushing. Beca went to the kitchen to get a drink. Unfortunately, Aubrey was in-charge of the food and drinks so this sleep over is alcohol free. Everyone had to deal with Coke.

Beca stood by the kitchen door and watched Chloe who was laughing with Stacie and Jessica. The music was quite loud but all Beca could hear was Chloe's laugh. She smiled as she saw how beautiful Chloe is tonight; her radiant smile, her sparkling blue eyes, and her giggle. Beca had butterflies in her stomach every time she looks at Chloe.

"You should ask her out," Cynthia Rose said from behind her.

Beca flinched, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. I can see your toner through those jeans. Well, that's what Aubrey would say." Cynthia Rose poured coke in her glass.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm not really sure…"

"The question would be is that what you really want?" Cynthia Rose raised her eyebrow, "I know that look Beca. I'm also aware of how Chloe touches you. I haven't seen Chloe do that to Aubrey" She smirked.

"Whatever. This Coke tastes weird though."

Cynthia Rose laughed a bit as she walked passed Beca and gave her a mischievous grin, "Don't tell, Aubrey." She patted her shoulder. Beca widened her eyes and realized that she had drunk too much. She just hopes that nothing would go wrong tonight. Fat Amy shouted and came up with the most terrifying game of all.

"Let's play truth or dare! Where's the bottle of Coke?"

* * *

"Alright, who's idea was it? Who mixed the alcohol?" Aubrey questioned the girls who were half drunk.

"Uhh…I didn't!" Fat Amy defended herself.

"Oh come on, Aubrey. You like it too," Cynthia Rose smirked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and snorted, "Fine. But just this time. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Okay. Beca, truth or dare?" Cynthia Rose turned to Beca who gave her the look not to ask her about what she discovered a while ago.

"Uh…Dare?" Beca thought it was a safe choice.

"Good. I want you to kiss the person to your right…in the closet for 7 minutes."

Beca turned to her right and she felt her heart sank when she saw Chloe who was surprised with the dare. She faced Beca and smiled shyly.

"Come on. If you won't do it, then," Fat Amy looked up trying to think of a punishment.

"I won't consider your mix if you won't do the dare, chicken." Aubrey is basically drunk. She wouldn't say that.

Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey, "Fine." Beca took Chloe's hand and entered the closet. She wanted to talk to Chloe alone anyway so she just agreed to do it.

The closet was kind of small. It had minimal light and their faces were close because they were being pushed by the coats.

"It's like high school all over again," Chloe giggled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Shame," Beca smirked.

"We can hear you talking! Or else you're going to do it out here." Aubrey exclaimed like she was listening to the conversation.

"So are we gonna do it or we can just tell them we did it?" Chloe whispered.

"It's okay. We can just lie. You don't have to do this. If you want to, it's also fine. Not that I want you to but it's all up to you. But if y-"

Chloe grabbed her neck and connected the gap between them. Beca took a few seconds to close her eyes and feel the redhead's lips on hers. Beca held her waist and brushed her hands on the sides. Chloe pulled away and smiled. Beca was still catching her breath.

"You're cute when you're nervous," the redhead giggled at the sight of a startled brunette in front of her.

"Um…I…" Beca started blushing.

"So what were you really going to tell me a while ago?"

Beca cleared her throat, "Would you like to grab a cheeseburger sometime?"

"I'd like that. Though we just had cheeseburger a while ago. Wait, are you like asking me out?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow.

Beca shrunk in embarrassment, "Well, I…" She let out a shaky breath and gathered all her courage. She shut her eyes and said in a really small voice, "Ireallylikeyou" She scrunched her face and opened one eye to see Chloe's reaction.

Chloe looked surprised with what she just said and a smile slowly crept up her face. She let out a light laugh. Beca covered her face and thought to herself maybe Chloe was too drunk to understand.

"Are you drunk?" Chloe raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"You're just blurry." Beca laughed a bit. She wasn't that drunk though, "Okay. This is getting awkward. You're probably drunk too. We can just go out and-"

Chloe covered the younger girl's mouth, "Well, I have three confessions to make. One would be, I'm not drunk so I understood everything. Two, I know the drunk Beca Mitchell so I know you're not that drunk. Three, I like you too." Chloe reached for the small girl's hand then intertwined their fingers.

Beca couldn't help but smile. Chloe leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Now about that homework. My place is just two doors from here..." Beca shuddered. She quickly opened the closet door and the two girls ran outside.

"So I-" Aubrey frowned and saw Beca and Chloe exiting the room. "Guys! Where the hell are you going?!"

They made a few stops on the way as Beca pulls Chloe and tries to kiss her. She would pin her on the wall and brush her lips against Chloe's.

Chloe took deep breaths then giggled. The brunette laughed a bit and planted kisses on her neck. Chloe moaned. She pushed Beca who simply smiled at her then gripped her arm and after three steps they were now standing by Chloe's door.

Chloe tried to unlock the door but Beca kept distracting her by kissing her jawline as her hands explored the redhead's body. The door finally opened and Beca shut it from behind. She bit her lip and grinned at Chloe who held her waist. She grabbed the older girl's neck and crashed their lips together. Beca changed her position as she pinned Chloe on the door and started a make out session.

"This would be fun in bed," Chloe said in between kisses. She massaged Beca's scalp as the brunette brushed her lips on Chloe's neck. Beca pulled away and Chloe dragged her to the bedroom. Beca just followed her and kept her eyes locked on Chloe.

* * *

Moments later, their clothes were scattered around the room. Beca could feel her new girlfriend's breathing on her collar bone. They were in each other's arms. Chloe played with Beca's fingers.

"This is not how I planned this night to be," Beca joked. She rested her cheek on Chloe's head and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh really? Is it in a good way or..?" Chloe sat up and looked into Beca's eyes as she drew different patterns on the brunette's exposed skin.

"Hmm… I was serious about that homework though."

They both giggled. Beca tucked Chloe's hair behind her ear, brushed her thumb on her cheek, and looked back at those bright blue eyes intently. She studied her face as the moonlight touched it.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asked as she rubbed the younger girl's hip lightly.

Beca smiled. "_I think that I could be in love with someone like you,_" she said softly. Chloe grinned and leaned in to kiss Beca passionately on the lips.


	3. See I'm Smiling

**Woah. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. **** I thought about uploading 2 chapters at a time for now. I'll try my best to update every week.**

**I have clues in this chapter as to why they didn't get married.**

**So here are the new chapters.**

* * *

_February 6, 2015_

Their relationship had never been the same since Beca's career took off. Beca would always come home late due to meetings and parties she's invited to. Chloe goes with her but she would end up sitting in the bar alone as Beca was busy meeting people throughout the night. Random guys would come and go but she completely ignores them.

Chloe was absentmindedly playing with her drink when a guy stood next to her.

"I'll have Martini please," The guy in a suit noticed Chloe who was in deep thought, "You okay there, miss?"

Chloe glanced at the guy who gave her a sweet smile.

"Sorry. I have a-"

"Girlfriend," The guy cut her off, "I know. You're Beca's girlfriend."

"Fiancé, actually," Chloe gave him a half-smile.

"Congratulations. Don't worry. I'm happily married."

"Wow. That's great."

"We actually got married 3 months ago. See that beautiful blonde over there?" The guy pointed at the woman across the room. Chloe turned her head and saw the woman in a red dress.

"She's pretty."

"Well, I'm one lucky guy." The guy bowed his head and put on a proud smile, "I'm Tom, by the way." He reached out his hand.

"Chloe," She took his hand and smiled.

Chloe and Tom enjoyed each other's company. He gave her some advices when it comes to getting married.

"When you get married, make sure you have time for each other because if you don't, things can go wrong," Tom took a sip of his drink, "My wife and I, we are always busy with work but we go out on the weekends."

Chloe forced a smile and thought about her situation at the moment. Then from her peripheral vision, she saw Beca walking towards them. The younger girl grabbed Tom and punched him on the face. She tried to stop her but it all happened so fast.

"If you flirt with my fiancé, I make sure you won't see the light of day!" Beca glared at Tom who was rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Dude, I'm married!" Tom's cheek was bleeding then his wife came to him, "It's okay, baby. It was just a misunderstanding."

Everyone looked at Beca who was still catching her breath. Then she turned to Chloe who looked disappointed and walked away. Beca sighed and followed her girlfriend.

Chloe was outside waiting for a cab when Beca called her, "Chloe! I'm sorry."

The redhead looked away and simply said, "Can we just go home?"

Beca hesitated at first then she agreed. A cab finally stopped in front of them then Chloe went inside immediately. The ride was long and quiet. Chloe crossed her arms and looked out the window to avoid contact with Beca.

From the moment the door of their apartment was unlocked, Beca knew what she was going to say.

"How would I know that guy is married? I just don't trust guys in bars," Beca removed her boots and threw them on the floor.

"Well then, you shouldn't leave me at the bar alone if that's the case," Chloe said as she removed her earrings.

"Look, I'm sorry. I needed to talk to people," Beca's eyes followed Chloe who was walking around getting ready for bed. She was waiting for a response but the redhead wouldn't even look at her.

"I'm tired," Chloe deadpanned as she made her way to the bathroom. Beca just nodded and took her pajamas.

* * *

The next day, Chloe is watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal. She heard the door open and a set of keys was placed on the counter. She assumed it was Beca.

"Well, you're home early," She turned her head and saw Beca who half-smiled while removing her leather jacket.

"I figured I could spend time with you." She sat down next to Chloe and held her hand.

Chloe smiled then Beca said, "I miss your smile."

"_That means I'm happy that you're here,_" She set the bowl aside and rested her legs on the brunette's lap. Her knees leaned on Beca's chest. Beca rubbed her thigh and kissed her knee.

"I'm sorry with what happened last night," Beca said in a calm voice and rested her head on the older girl's knee.

Arguments happened more often. But by the end of the day, they made sure that they wouldn't stay mad at each other that long. Conversations became short. Chloe spent dinner alone most of the time. They didn't have time for each other anymore. This is what Chloe fears the most, their relationship is slowly dying.

Chloe forced a smile, "Me too. I'm sure we can work it out," She said as she took her hand and intertwined their fingers, "I think we're gonna be okay." Beca pursed her lips then nodded.

Chloe continued, "We just need to try harder and maybe we could start over this weekend. We can go to the beach house and just relax."

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, "I'd love to but I can't. I need to go to this stupid meeting this weekend. I couldn't get out."

Chloe half-smiled, "If you have to, then... It's okay." She was about to cry but she still managed a smile, "We'll just have tonight."

Beca hesitated, "I need to go to this party. They need me in this one. We can have dinner tomorrow if you like," She trailed off.

Chloe's smile completely disappeared. She tried to understand but she couldn't take it anymore. She had to let out her emotions.

"Bullshit," Chloe stood up and took the bowl to the kitchen. She slammed it on the sink.

Beca shook her head and followed her to the kitchen. "Chloe, I need to go. Everyone is expecting me to be there," she explained.

Chloe tried to process everything. She let out a sharp sigh then turned to Beca and glared at her, "You know what makes me crazy? I need to say this."

Beca sighed and looked away.

"All I want is for you to at least spend the night with me…on our anniversary. That's all I'm asking. But of course, you would choose that fucking party."

"I'm not. I have to go-"

"And what? So you can spend your time with your boss and your co-workers who you just saw a while ago?"

"No, Chlo-"

"Yes, you are! I know you expect me to understand but," Chloe snorted, "The fact is, Beca, you can't spend at least a night that's not about you!"

"Oh look, it's Beca the great music producer. Isn't she amazing?" Chloe exclaimed and rolled her eyes at Beca.

Beca clenched her jaw and glared at Chloe, "Chloe, stop!"

"No, I'm tired of understanding. It fucking hurts already!" Chloe broke down in tears. She noticed Beca wipe a tear then looked away.

Chloe continued sobbing and looked at Beca, "How can you just stand there? Why won't you say something?"

Beca just looked at her whose eyes were filled with guilt and fear.

"S_ee I'm crying and you're not doing anything at all,_" Chloe shook her head in disappointment. She grabbed her phone on the kitchen counter and walked out the door.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	4. Moving too Fast

_February 7, 2012  
_

Beca woke up next to Chloe whose arms are around her waist. She carefully turned to face her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Chloe didn't move. Beca watched her girlfriend sleep and quietly grabbed her phone to take a picture of her. She moved a bit closer to Chloe and planted two kisses on top of her head. The redhead took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Beca smiled brightly.

"Good morning," Chloe said then smiled.

"Happy 1st anniversary," Beca kissed the tip of Chloe's nose.

"Already? Wow," Chloe cupped Beca's cheek and the brunette held her hand then kissed it, "Happy 1st Anniversary"

"Want me to make you breakfast? Your graduation practice doesn't start in 2 hours so I have time to make you pancakes," Beca kissed her cheek and got up.

"I'd love that," Chloe giggled, "Don't forget Aubrey."

"I purposely forgot about her. Anyway, sure she can eat some of my burnt pancakes," Beca winked and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients.

Once she was done making 3 mini pancakes for Chloe, she grabbed the whipped cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries from the fridge. She knew how much Chloe likes them in pancakes.

"Smells good, babe," Chloe walked closer to Beca who was busy decorating the pancakes.

"Ah! You stay over there while I finish everything up. Okay?" Beca gestured at the table. Chloe simply smiled and followed her girlfriend's instructions.

Beca took the plate and was proud with what she made. She stood behind Chloe and put her arms around her as she placed the plate in front of her girlfriend. Using the chocolate syrup, the brunette wrote a special message for her.

She rested her head on the older girl's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Chloe smiled upon seeing those three special words on the pancakes. Beca repeated the words and whispered in her ear, "I. Love. You."

Chloe turned her head and kissed Beca on the lips. "Yeah. Right, and you claim that you're a total badass." She playfully scooped the whip cream with her finger and touched Beca's cheek. The brunette scrunched her face as she rubbed her cheek and transferred the cream on Chloe's nose. The redhead tried to chase her and succeeded by grabbing her shirt then gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Chloe said softly and gave her a quick kiss. They wiped off the cream on their faces then Chloe sat down and started eating the pancakes. Beca went back to the kitchen to get her coffee.

"Why do you have to go to that stupid practice? You're just going to walk on stage get the thing then back to your seat," Beca asked as she sat down beside Chloe.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, "Of course, we have to be organized."

Beca propped her head with her elbow on the table and Chloe offered her a bite. She refused but the older girl insisted, "You'll never know how good your pancakes are."

Beca smirked and took the bite. Then Aubrey entered the room and quirked her eyebrows at the smell of the pancakes.

"Who made those pancakes?"

"I did. Don't worry I made some for you too," Beca teased.

"Whatever," Aubrey grabbed a plate and took two pieces then sat down across the couple. She took a bite and glanced at Beca who was smirking while taking a sip of her coffee, "Okay, this is good. Not so bad, Mitchell."

"Wow. I'm honored. A compliment from the one and only Aubrey Posen."

"Ugh. You really want people praising you."

Beca looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Nah. Aubrey Posen praising my pancakes is enough."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked at Chloe who was smiling at Beca, "So I heard it's your anniversary today. I've decided to stay at Amy's place tonight. You can have the dorm by yourselves and do your," the blonde gestured at them with her fork, "thing."

Beca and Chloe giggled and the blonde shook her head in amusement and continued eating her breakfast.

* * *

_May 23, 2012_

Beca knew this day would come, Chloe graduated and now she's leaving for New York.

The night before Chloe's departure, Beca stayed at her house. They cuddled in her bed and talked about their plans. They thought about video chatting everyday.

"This can work we just have to trust each other," Chloe snuggled in Beca's arms.

"Yeah. Thank god, technology has evolved. And of course, I trust you." Their eyes met and Beca leaned in to give Chloe a passionate kiss on the lips. The younger girl trailed her fingers on Chloe's hips. Chloe's hands were around her neck then she slowly slid them on her stomach to unbutton her shirt. Beca pulled away with a smirk.

"Not tonight, baby. I can hear your parents on the other room," The brunette whispered. Their faces were only an inch apart. Beca relaxed her body on the bed. Chloe propped her elbow on the soft pillow and gazed at her girlfriend who was staring at the ceiling and saw her smile.

"What's with the smile?" Chloe raised her eyebrow as she smiled brightly.

Beca searched for Chloe's eyes, "I'm just happy. I've never been this happy in my entire life." She turned and snuggled beside Chloe. She can feel the older girl's arms making its way around her waist.

"I love you so much," Chloe said softly.

"I love you more," Beca hugged her tightly. She brushed her lips on Chloe's collar bone. She wished that this night wouldn't end. She didn't want Chloe to leave but she wanted her to be happy and she'll always be there to support her no matter what.

After a few minutes, she felt Chloe move to turn off the lights then faced her. Their foreheads touched and Chloe smiled brightly.

"You're so beautiful," Beca said in a soft voice as she cupped her cheek.

Chloe blushed, "And you're sexy." Beca smiled and kissed her forehead then pulled her closer. Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest with her arm around the younger girl's torso. Chloe fell asleep eventually in her arms. Beca took her hand and planted a kiss. She brushed her knuckles with her thumb. She will surely miss this. She closed her eyes then fell asleep.

* * *

_3 weeks after Chloe left_

Beca and Chloe followed their plan. The time difference is just an hour so sometimes they would fall asleep together. Chloe wouldn't stop talking about her life in New York. Though she had been to a few auditions but didn't get any callbacks yet. She thought that this is just part of the challenge. She's working at a local bar as a singer. Beca felt uncomfortable at first but Chloe made sure that it was a decent bar. She's also a waitress and a bartender.

However, Beca's college life is going well. She sent some of her mixes to different record companies in New York and got great feedbacks. She also considered LA but plans changed. She wanted to be where Chloe was. The companies were looking forward to meeting Beca in the summer. While reading a few e-mails, someone knocked on the door but it was open already.

"Beca?" Her dad poked his head in the room and smiled at the sight of his daughter.

Beca looked up and saw her dad standing in front of her, "What do you want?" She looked away and continued scanning through her e-mails.

"How are you? We haven't talked in a while." He gently sat down on her bed.

"Good. Nothing much."

"I..uh…" Mr. Mitchell sighed.

Beca shot a look at her dad and felt nervous, "What's going on?"

"Your mother called. She told me about these," He handed out a bunch of papers. They were letters from some of the record companies.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek and explained, "Dad, I know you want me to finish college but this is what I really want to do for the rest of my life. I want to produce music."

Her dad sighed and read some of the letters, "They want to meet you next month. Aren't you going?"

Beca shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Probably in the summer. There's like two of them and I still haven't decided yet."

"Well, it's been a year. I think it's time," Her dad stood up and crossed his arms.

Beca widened her eyes in excitement, "You're serious? You're letting me go?"

Mr. Mitchell nodded and gave her daughter a reassuring smile, "I knew about this last week but I didn't have the chance to talk to you until now. Kimmy Jin said you were always out. So I prepared everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked a friend who's in New York to look for an apartment for you. She found one and she said it would be perfect for you," He handed out a piece of small paper and Beca took it. It was the address to her new apartment, "I told you. I'll help you but I want you to choose between those two companies immediately."

Beca smiled and wanted to jump for joy, "This is amazing! Oh my god," She reached for her phone so she could tell Chloe about it but she hesitated. She wanted to surprise the redhead.

"I already bought your ticket. Your flight is two days from now," He handed out a plane ticket to Beca. She looked at it and she still couldn't believe this is happening.

"So I'll just get a cab for you on Friday to take you to the airport and-"

Beca cut him off, "Can you and Mom take me to the airport?"

Her dad, who was about to cry, smiled. Beca continued, "I know that I've been cold around you. Maybe because of what happened in the past but this pretty much changed everything. So thank you, Dad."

She stood up and gave her father a hug. Her dad wiped a tear from his eye and hugged his daughter back. Beca eventually pulled away, "I need to reply to those record companies."

Her dad nodded and smiled. He patted her back, "I just want you to know that I am proud of you."

He smiled at her and Beca smiled back then he exited the room. Beca went back to her bed and started with her replies to both companies. She was excited to see Chloe in two days.

* * *

Beca finally settled in her new apartment. It was quite big but it was good for her. She was sitting on her couch to take a rest from unpacking her things. She checked her phone and got a text message from Chloe.

_Chloe: You weren't online a while ago. Where are you? _

_Beca: I'll be there. Don't worry._

_Chloe: What?_

Beca just smirked and didn't reply. It was almost 7pm and the bar where Chloe works was just a few blocks from her apartment. She wore the plaid shirt that Chloe loves and fixed herself. She was excited to see her girlfriend.

Beca made her way to the bar and just in time, Chloe's name was called by a guy. He was probably the host. He was gay though.

"Good evening, everyone!" Chloe greeted the crowd with a wide smile. Beca applaud along with a few people. She smiled as she watched the redhead adjusted the microphone and thought how beautiful she looked.

"So I'm going to dedicate this song to a loved one who is in Louisiana."

"Is that Beca?" A guy shouted. Everyone cheered. Chloe blushed and giggled, "Yes. I just miss her." She spoke casually.

Beca sat on a chair and remained discreet. Good thing the bar was dark. There was a guitarist on stage. Chloe and the guy nodded then he started to play a familiar song.

"_You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say…" _Chloe sang. Beca grinned as she recalled the shower incident during the Barden days then let out a light laugh. She would never forget that day because that was the day she fell in love with Chloe.

Chloe finished singing two songs then took a break. Beca called the waiter and ordered a drink for Chloe. The redhead sat on the bar to check her phone. The waiter gave her the drink. At first Chloe shook her head in disapproval but the guy pointed at the direction where Beca was sitting.

Beca casually waved her hand then Chloe widened her eyes then her jaw dropped. She quickly made her way to her girlfriend. Beca stood up and Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck. She pulled away and gave Beca a passionate kiss on the lips. They both smiled in between kisses.

"I've been waiting to do that for a month now," She giggled and intertwined their fingers, "I'm so glad you're here. What brings you to New York anyway?"

Beca and Chloe sat down then the waiter placed the drink on the table as she requested for another beer.

Beca told her everything, from the e-mails she received from different record companies to her reconciliation with her father. Chloe smiled as she listened to how excited Beca was to be here.

"And now… I think I'll choose the other company. It's not that big but the salary is great," Beca took a sip of her beer. Chloe reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm so happy for you, baby," Chloe kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad that I could be with you right now," Beca brushed her thumb on Chloe's cheek and smiled. The redhead rubbed her thigh and the brunette leaned to whisper something in Chloe's ear.

"Are you done with your shift yet? Because I'd be happy to continue that kiss we had a while ago. My apartment is just a few blocks from here," Beca grinned as she pulled away. Chloe smiled and bit her lip. She turned to the bartender.

"Carlos! I'm heading out."

"Woah. Woah. I'm sure Beca will not like this," Carlos joked. He had a deep voice.

"Hey, Carlos."

The bartender quirked his eyebrow and widened his eyes, "Wait. You're Beca?!"

Beca gave him her signature smirk and waved her hand. Carlos continued, "Damn. Chloe is lucky to have you. Go on you can take her home!"

The couple giggled and made their way out of the bar holding each other's hands.

Beca opened the door of her apartment and without any moment to waste, Chloe pulled her in for a lingering kiss. The kiss became heated as they made their way to the couch. They fell down at first but they laughed and continued kissing and it soon became a make out session. They were both happy they were in each other's arms after a month of video chatting. It was worth the wait.

* * *

After 3 months, Beca was happy with her job and was doing fine until her boss asked her to meet him in his office.

"Hey, Richard. You wanted to see me?" Beca smiled innocently at the bearded guy in a suit.

"Ah. The person I wanted to see. Sit down. Sit down," Richard insisted as he sat on his desk facing Beca, "I got a call from Atlantic Records in LA."

Beca widened her eyes, "And?"

"Well, they heard your mixes and got interested."

"What does that mean?" Beca was dumbfounded as she tried to processes everything her boss is telling her.

"Dude, Atlantic Records wants to produce an album! They were impressed with your work," Richard shouted in excitement.

"Ho. Ly. Shit." Beca looked surprised and froze for a moment, "This is huge."

"I know. You need to leave for LA next week. I found an apartment for you stay in. Don't worry it's a gift from me to you."

Beca is still in shock with the announcement. Her heart was beating fast in excitement.

"I just need to confirm if you're taking someone with you before I ask Courtney to book a flight for you."

Beca smiled and quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket to call Chloe.

"_Yes?" _Chloe giggled.

"I thought about what you said. Let's move in together. We'll move to LA. Atlantic Records called and they want to produce an album with me," Beca squealed.

"_Oh my g- That's amazing! We should celebrate."_

"So is that a yes?"

"_What the hell? Of course! I'm so excited!"_

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Beca hung up and smiled. She's spinning out of control. The direction of her life became unsure. She doesn't know what's in store for her anymore and she's only 19 years old.

Richard chuckled, "You've been silent for like 30 minutes now. Any thoughts?"

She said with a wide smile, "_I've got a singular impression that things are moving too fast."_

**The song that Chloe sang was Titanium by David Guetta.**


	5. A Part of That

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They continue to inspire me. :) Chapter 3 was really hard to write. I had to listen to the song a few times lol. I apologize in advance for factual errors. Anyway, this is pure fiction.**

**So without further ado, here are the new chapters.**

* * *

_June 9, 2014_

Beca and Chloe entered the party hand in hand. The party was in celebration of Beca's Platinum Record for her new single. They were making their way to their table when Beca's boss interrupted them and introduced her to new people.

Chloe told her that she'll just go sit and wait for her at their table. Beca asked if it was okay. She nodded and forced a smile. She ordered a drink and looked around to observe the crowd. Her eyes met Beca's. The brunette was awkwardly standing between her boss and a few other people then she smiled brightly when she saw Chloe.

Chloe's heart fluttered once she saw Beca walking towards her.

"Hey. Sorry about that." Beca said as she kissed her cheek.

Chloe nodded with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

Beca took her hand and planted a kiss. She was about to say something when a person interrupted them.

"Uh hi, would you mind if I take a picture with you? I'm such a huge fan," the girl seems to be fangirling.

Beca smiled and said, "Oh…um...sure. No problem. Uh…this is my girlfriend, Chloe."

Chloe smiled sweetly and waved at the girl. The girl smiled in return and said, "Awesome. Can you take a picture of us?" She switched her phone to camera mode then gave it to Chloe.

"Oh sure," Chloe forced a smile and took the photo. The girl said thank you then left.

"Well, that was…," Beca frowned.

"It's okay. Telling people I'm your girlfriend is good enough for me," Chloe reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And why is that?" The brunette raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Because, I know people will be requesting for a photo of you kissing their cheek or something cheesy. If they did, I will not let them take pictures with you ever," Chloe said in a sassy tone.

Beca laughed and shook her head, "Like I would allow them to do that." She leaned in and kissed Chloe. The redhead smiled in between kisses until Beca's boss called her again. Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe smiled and whispered, "You should go. I'll be fine."

Beca gave her a small smile then went to her boss.

* * *

One afternoon, Chloe was reading a book and Beca sat by the window working on a new song for her upcoming album. Chloe laughed silently as she gazed at Beca who was staring at the window like a zombie. She quickly grabbed her phone to take a picture then a smile slowly formed on Beca's face as she wrote down something on her notebook. Chloe admired the photo she had taken.

After two days, Beca was still busy with her song. Chloe decided to sneak a kiss on top of her head.

"Yes, Miss Beale?" Beca tilted her head and grinned.

"Oh nothing. I'm just bored," Chloe shrugged and sat on Beca's desk.

"Uh huh," Beca replied as she furrowed her eyebrows and smirked. Chloe started snooping around. An unfamiliar looking cable caught her attention. One end looks like the jack of an earphone. The cable splits into two but the other two ends are two jacks each with a hole where earphones are probably plugged in.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow and turned to Beca, "What's this?"

Beca looked up, "It's a splitter." She stood up and approached the curious redhead, "You can plug in two headphones and plug it to one device. Want to try it out?"

Chloe nodded with a smile. Beca took out her smaller headphones and her earphones, "Good, cause I want you to listen to this." She set everything up and handed Chloe the earphones. She sat down on the younger girl's lap. The intro started to play then Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed the back of her shoulder.

_Woah  
Oh, yeah_

_Is everything just right_  
_Don't want you thinking that I'm in a hurry_  
_I want to stay your friend_  
_I have this vision that has got me worried_  
_Because everyone wants someone_  
_That's one cliché that's true_  
_The sad truth's I want no one_  
_Unless that someone's you_

_And looks like you_  
_And feels like you_  
_And smiles like you_  
_I want someone just like you_  
_Through and through_  
_I'm forever blue_  
_Because there's no one else like_

Chloe listened to the lyrics carefully and smiled. The younger girl rested her head on her back and Chloe held her arms. The song was well arranged and Beca's voice was perfect. It shows the quality of her work and it also reflects her passion. She couldn't help but fall in love with Beca all over again.

_I want you in my arms  
I see you in my dreams  
I'm gonna make you mine  
As crazy as it seems  
Girl, you, yes you  
I need someone just like you  
Love me true  
I'm forever blue  
Because there's no one else,  
There's no one else  
There's no one else I need  
Because you're so fine,  
You're so fine_

The song ended. Beca took out her headphones and fixed her hair, "So what do you think?"

Chloe positioned herself facing her girlfriend, "It's catchy. I like it."

"That song is for you," Beca fixed a button on her shirt then looked at her in the eyes, "I wrote it for you because there's no one else like you."

Chloe smiled lovingly and kissed her girlfriend, "I'm so in love with you."

"Baby, I'm so in love with you that even if you're wearing a potato sack you're still hot." Beca winked.

Chloe giggled. Beca rested her head on the Chloe's chest. The redhead kissed her forehead then Beca looked up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey went out for lunch the next day. The blonde was in town so Chloe thought it was a good time to meet her. She missed her best friend. They were in an Italian restaurant and talked about how their lives were going so far.

"So how's work?" Aubrey asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh y'know. I'm still singing at the restaurant. I've been going to a lot of auditions and I haven't gotten any callbacks yet so…" Chloe gave her a crooked smile and shrugged.

"Hey, don't give up. I'm sure you'll get that callback someday," Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile, "How's Beca?"

"She's been busy with work. She's working on a new album."

"Well I heard her songs. I gotta say, they're good. I have an idea where she gets inspiration," Aubrey winked and Chloe blushed.

"We're doing great. I just can't wait to marry her."

"I'm happy for you, Chlo," Aubrey smiled and held her best friend's hand.

Chloe smiled and drank her coffee. Even if she's just the girl who follows her girlfriend in events or take pictures of her with fans while they're taking a walk, she will support Beca no matter what. Seeing the girl smile makes her fall in love with Beca more.

* * *

Chloe got home and saw Beca asleep on her desk. She let out a light laugh and leaned in to kiss the younger girl's head. There were papers scattered on her desk. She noticed her name with a heart in the end written on one paper then smiled.

Beca raised her head and Chloe flinched a bit. The brunette looked up and saw her, "Oh didn't know you were home already. How was your day?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, I had lunch with Aubrey today. She heard your songs and thought it was good" Chloe said as she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Beca raised her eyebrows in amusement and chuckled, "And she thought my mixes were lame." She followed her girlfriend and took out a box of chocolate milk from the fridge. The redhead noticed her and laughed.

"What? I'm never too old for chocolate milk," the younger girl poked the straw on the box and started sipping.

Chloe shook her head in amusement and drank her glass of water, "I can't believe I'm getting married to a kid." She pinched the younger girl's cheek and scrunched her face.

"I'll be 21 in a few months so don't call me that," She pointed her finger at Chloe with amusement.

Beca sighed and put her milk down. She looked at Chloe and tilted her head with a sweet smile.

"What can I do for you?" Chloe asked.

Beca pursed her lips and looked at Chloe, "I just want you to know that none of this would've happened if I haven't met you. I mean, y'know, I couldn't do it without you."

Chloe's heart melted and walked towards her girlfriend. Beca reached for her hand and kissed it. Chloe cupped her cheek and their foreheads touched. Beca connected their lips. Chloe eventually pulled away and pursed her lips. She gazed at those dark blue eyes and smiled. "_I'm a part of that," _she thought to herself.

"I love you and I'll always be there for you," she said as she leaned in to kiss Beca again.

**Any thoughts? Share them :) **

**Beca's song is No One Else Like You by Adam Levine. It's from the movie Begin Again (Awesome movie. Love the soundtrack.)**


	6. With A Smile

_May 15, 2013_

Beca was making dinner in the kitchen then she heard the door shut.

"Chloe?" She poked her head out the kitchen door and saw Chloe slamming her things on the table, "Hey babe, how was your day?" The redhead gave her a death stare. Beca had a look of bewilderment and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking her pasta, "Well I'm guessing you had a shitty day."

Chloe went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. The pasta was cooked then Beca put on a proud smile. She immediately set the table. Chloe finally went out of the room. She was wearing Beca's hoodie and plopped down on the couch then curled into a ball.

"Are you ready for your audition this Saturday?" Beca placed two plates then walked towards her lonely girlfriend.

"I'm not going."

"What? Why not?" Beca asked worriedly.

"I'm not going to get it anyway."

"Oh come on. Don't say that," She sat down next to Chloe and placed the older girl's legs on her lap.

Chloe pouted and said, "They won't even let me finish sing."

"They're basically assholes," Beca said as she massaged her leg. Chloe drew patterns on the cushions and looked like she was about to cry. The brunette felt bad and wanted to cheer her up.

"I have a surprise for you," Beca said as she grabbed the guitar beside her.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "Since when did you learn how to play the guitar?"

"Uh…about 6 hours ago. Adam taught me a few chords and I came up with a song."

"I would love to hear it but I'm so tired, baby." Chloe gave her arm a gentle squeeze and relaxed her body on the couch.

"You're gonna love this and besides it's acoustic. It'll help you relax," Beca held the guitar properly and started strumming. Then she started to sing.

_Lift your head, baby, don't be scared  
Of the things that could go wrong along the way  
You'll get by with a smile  
You can't win at everything but you can try._

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
'Coz there ain't no need to hurry  
No one ever said that there's an easy way  
When they're closing all their doors  
And they don't want you anymore  
This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway._

Chloe turned to face Beca and listened to her song. The brunette kept her eyes on her and smiled.

_Girl I'll stay through the bad times  
Even if I have to fetch you everyday  
I'll get by if you smile  
You can never be too happy in this life._

_In a world where everybody  
Hates a happy ending story  
It's a wonder love can make the world go round  
And don't let it bring you down  
And turn your face into a frown  
You'll get along with a little prayer and a song._

Chloe sat up and rested her forehead on Beca's shoulder. Beca stopped playing the guitar but she continued singing. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Chloe.

_Lift your head, baby, don't be scared  
Of the things that could go wrong along the way  
You'll get by with a smile  
Now it's time to kiss away those tears goodbye_

Chloe felt comfortable around Beca's arms. She kissed her cheek and played with her hands.

"I believe in you, Chloe. I want the world to see the beautiful girl who inspires me and how amazing and talented she is."

Chloe smiled lovingly then gave Beca a passionate kiss on the lips. Beca pulled away and whispered, "I have another surprise for you."

She handed out a magazine and a few papers, "Here's a new Backstage magazine. I checked it out and I think you're right for something on every page. And most of them are in LA. I also called Richard to help you look for a new agent."

Chloe smiled brightly and looked at the magazine, "Beca, you didn't have to-"

Beca cut her off, "I want you to follow your dreams and I'll be there every step of the way."

"I don't know what to say," Chloe brushed her thumb on Beca's cheek.

"You don't have to say anything," She took out a box and gave it to her. Chloe gently opened it and there was a golden necklace chain with headphones. She took it out then Beca put it around her neck.

"_Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?" _Beca said in a soft voice as she gently grabbed her by the neck and let their foreheads touch. Chloe smiled and brushed her lips against Beca's. Then she hugged her tightly.

**I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapters. The song that Beca sang was With a Smile by Eraserheads. :) **

**I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Engaged

**Yay. New update. Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for the late upload. School was torturing me but I need it for a bright future lol.**

**My reply for **_**Kei**_**: Yep, there's like a 110% chance I'm a Filipino. I love Eraserheads! With a Smile is one of my favorite songs of all time. :)**

**Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

_February 9, 2013_

One afternoon, Chloe went to the kitchen to see if there's anything she can cook for dinner. She checked the fridge and there was only a bottle of orange juice that was half-filled and a broccoli. She sighed and decided to go grocery shopping. She texted Beca and asked if she wanted to come.

_Chloe [2:45pm]: Hey, sweetie. We just ran out of food. I'm gonna go grocery shopping. Wanna come?_

_Beca [2:50 pm]: I'm sorry, babe. I have so much work to do._

Beca would usually go with her. As a matter of fact, the younger girl likes grocery shopping. Chloe sighed and changed her clothes. She took her purse then checked her phone. She had received a new message.

_Beca [2:52 pm]: Don't forget to buy chocolate milk. ;)_

_Chloe [3:00pm]: Yeah, whatever :P_

Chloe kept her phone in her purse and made her way out of the building.

* * *

Chloe made a list on her phone of the things she needed to buy. She went to the milk section then she saw two girls with a kid. She had guessed that they were a couple because the blonde just kissed the brunette on the cheeks lovingly. Their kid was playing with an empty box. Chloe smiled at the sight of the happy family. She wanted a family with Beca someday.

They would both make good parents. They did a great job taking care of her sister's daughter, Alice, over the weekend especially Beca. She never knew Beca would be into kids. The way she made Alice giggle and played with her toys all afternoon, Chloe fell in love with her more. She even had a photo of Beca and Alice taking a nap on the couch together and thought it was the cutest thing. Even if Beca had a tiring day, she still managed to play with Alice.

She was glad that Beca finally proposed to her. She glanced at her engagement ring and a small smile crept on her face. Her phone beeped and it was a text from Beca.

_Beca [4:46pm]: Are you home yet? Maybe we can have some Chinese food for tonight._

_Chloe [4:47pm]: That sounds nice. I'll just pay for these and I'll be home. :)_

Chloe took a few steps and her phone beeped again.

_Beca[4:50pm]: Great. I'll see you then. Love you._

_Chloe[4:51pm]: Love you too ;)_

Chloe smiled at the text and went to the counter. She was excited to see Beca after a long day.

When she opened the door of their apartment, she heard slow music playing inside. She quirked her eyebrow and pouted slightly.

"Beca, you left the stereo on," She placed the paper bags on the table. She looked around to see if Beca was there. Then she heard a noise in the kitchen. She laughed silently and took the groceries to the kitchen. She saw a busy brunette preparing their dinner. She transferred the food in plates. As Chloe put down the bags, Beca noticed her and smiled.

"Hey," She continued preparing their meal. Chloe smiled and hugged the younger girl from behind. She gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she took out the items and sorted them out.

"So what are we having for tonight?"

"Um…Chicken teriyaki," Beca smiled proudly.

"I thought we were having Chinese."

"Yeah…Isn't this Chinese?" Beca gestured at the dish and looked confused.

Chloe chuckled and said, "That's Japanese."

Beca scratched her head and looked disappointed, "Oh yeah. I'm just…I'm such an idiot. I'll just call for-"

"No, it's okay," Chloe cut her off and gave Beca's arm a light squeeze, "I'm craving for chicken teriyaki anyway."

Beca smirked and held her hand. She kissed her forehand and said, "I'm so sorry if I've been busy with work lately. But tonight I'm all yours."

Chloe giggled and bit her lip, "How about we watch a movie?"

Beca rolled her eyes and forced a smile, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I was thinking about The Proposal."

"Seriously?" Beca raised her eyebrows with amusement.

"What? It's actually a funny movie. You liked that movie," Chloe crossed her arms and was proud that Beca liked at least one movie because of her.

"Alright. The Proposal it is." Beca took the plates to the living room and played the DVD. Chloe placed her legs on top of Beca's lap. They watched the movie while eating their dinner. They both laughed at the funny parts in the movie. Once they were done, they decided to just talk for the rest of the night.

Beca rested her head on Chloe's lap as the redhead stroked her hair.

"So do you have any plans for our wedding next year? We have, like, a year to prepare for it." Beca looked at her and smiled softly.

Chloe tilted her head and slowly smiled, "How about a wedding by the beach?"

Beca frowned slightly, "I think it's cliché."

The redhead giggled and threw her hands in the air, "Okay, fine. What do you have in mind?"

Beca hummed and thought about it as she pursed her lips in an adorable way. She slowly smirked and replied, "How about we get married in an airplane?"

"That is the most amazing and craziest idea I've ever heard." Chloe raised her eyebrow and laughed.

Beca's mouth was left wide open as she was trying to form an explanation, "I think it's awesome. Not everyone gets married in an airplane. And besides I want to have an extraordinary wedding."

"How about a tribal wedding?"

Beca snickered, "We can put up torches everywhere and offer Aubrey to the so called aca-gods."

Chloe pushed the laughing brunette then Beca continued, "I was only joking but a tribal wedding would be cool too."

There were a few minutes of silence and Beca played with Chloe's hands then intertwined their fingers. Then Chloe continued talking about their wedding.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Chloe gazed at those dark blue eyes.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Out of the country or Vegas?"

"Out of the country would be great."

"Okay, umm…How about somewhere in Asia? And no, I don't like Japan."

Chloe laughed, "I didn't say anything."

"Yet. You haven't said anything yet but I know you were planning on saying it," She playfully pointed her finger at Chloe.

"What's wrong with Japan?" Chloe touched Beca's cheek gently.

"I just want to go somewhere different. How about Philippines? I heard the beaches there are great."

"Tropics? Sure. I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with you," Chloe smiled lovingly and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Beca pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Beca pulled away then sat up. She came up with a conclusion, "So we're going to have a wedding in an airplane going to the Philippines. Sounds legendary," She put on a proud smile.

Chloe shook her head while giggling, "You're such a weirdo." She crashed their lips together and that kiss became heated.

The couple fell asleep on the couch. Chloe was first to wake up. Her eyes met a sleeping brunette. She can hear her snore lightly and Chloe thought it was adorable. She nuzzled against Beca's nose and smiled. She wished that they could get married right now but she was willing to wait.

**Okay! :D I decided to change the A Summer in Ohio part. Next chapter will be next week. I still need to do some editing. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	8. The Next Ten Minutes

**So school is almost over. Yaay. I already have an ending. Yaaay. I apologize for the slightly late update.**

**Bechloe4Real: Thank you. I really appreciate it. Regarding my info, I'll just PM you about it just tell me your account name :)**

**On with the story…**

* * *

_Somewhere in February 2013_

Beca and Chloe spent the day watching a movie. Of course, for a person who hates movies, Beca fell asleep halfway through the movie. Chloe was resting her head on the brunette's shoulder and her arm was around the younger girl's waist. Beca rested her head on the back of the couch and was half asleep. She felt a movement from the redhead so she sat properly and pretended to be awake.

Chloe looked at the brunette who was rubbing her eyes. She smiled lovingly and said, "I can't believe we're together for almost 3 years."

Beca smiled and replied, "Yeah. Technically, in a few days." She yawned.

"My cousin and her boyfriend are together for like 2 years and they're getting married soon. How cool is that?" It was obvious that Chloe wanted to talk about getting married. She thinks that 3 years is a long time and she wanted to take the next step.

Beca replied in amusement, "Yeah. That's...uh…great." She quirked her eyebrows and took a sip of her tea.

"2 years," Chloe repeated as she leaned her head slightly.

Beca just gave her a small smile and was about to stand up but she was bothered by the look Chloe was giving her. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should like…get married too." Chloe pouted and nervously played with her fingernails. She glanced at Beca who cracked a smile. "Beca, I'm not joking."

"Woah. Okay, you're serious about that one. Um…okay." Beca teased and Chloe playfully rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Beca. I know it's kind of the next big step but don't you think it's time?" Chloe reached for Beca's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Beca didn't want to get married. Basically because of what happened to her parents so she grew up not believing in marriage. She sighed then faced Chloe, "I love you. I'm committed to you. We're planning to get a dog someday."

Chloe let out a light laugh. Beca held her hand. She continued, "I want to grow old with you. I'm head over heels in love with you. Do we need the government to prove that?"

"Yeah you're right," Chloe forced a smile. She didn't want to force Beca to get married. They have already talked about this a few times already. She understood why Beca didn't believe in marriage. She was just hoping that the brunette will change her mind someday.

Beca gave her a reassuring smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. She brushed her thumb against the redhead's chin, "I'll go get some more tea. You want some?"

Chloe nodded with a small smile.

Beca kissed her forehead and took the two mugs in the kitchen.

* * *

"She still doesn't want to get married. I can't believe it," Chloe said with an irritated tone. She crossed her arms and sighed. She was sitting by the kitchen counter drinking soda while reading through her script. She's currently participating in a matinee. It wasn't broadway but at least it was a start. It was a boring afternoon so she decided to have a video chat with Aubrey.

"What did she say to you this time?" Aubrey asked.

"She said that we don't need the government to prove that we're in love. Does it make any sense?" Chloe looked confused. She took her iPad to the kitchen with her. Aubrey narrowed her eyes and thought about it.

The blonde pouted slightly and nodded like she agreed to what Beca said. "That hobbit's got a point but anyway, how are things with her?"

"We're doing fine. The spark is still there." Chloe smiled then turned away from her iPad and looked for food in the cupboard.

"Okay. Here's the thing, people who don't want to get married, like Beca, are people who are scared of commitments."

"Well, she said she's committed to me." Chloe slightly pouted and ate a potato chip.

"She'll come to her senses someday. She just needs time. You'll get there." Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not in a hurry, anyway. I really do want to get married someday, just not this time. Maybe when I finally have a stable-ish job," Chloe said with a small smile. Aubrey slightly nodded her head and agreed with her best friend.

* * *

Beca hung out with Luke and Jesse at the local bar. They all met at Barden. In fact, they worked together at the radio station. Luke owns a lot of local bars around LA and Beca would be invited to play her mixes. Jesse is a music supervisor in short films so he moved to LA with his wife after he graduated.

"She brought up the marriage thing?" Jesse looked surprised and slowly grinned, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Beca made a face, "I don't believe in marriage."

"Yeah, marriage can be a pain in the ass. Like, exhibit A," Luke chimed in and gestured to Jesse, "When Jesse was married, he couldn't go out anymore because he is basically a 'husband'. Now I lost my wing man."

"Hey, I can still hang out with you. And besides, Karen wanted us to get married right after college."

Luke shook his head, "And he's whipped." He took a sip of his beer. Beca laughed. They both tapped their beer bottles except for Jesse who simply rolled his eyes.

Jesse continued, "Becs, marriage is like officially committing to that person. Unless you want to be with someone else," He raised his eyebrows and waited for Beca to answer.

Beca bit in the inside of her cheek and thought about what Jesse said, "Look, I don't want to be with anyone else. I just want to be with Chloe."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes visibly, "Gee." He said blankly and drank his beer.

Beca and Jesse chuckled. Jesse patted his back and said, "Oh don't worry, Luke. You'll find someone-"

"-to sleep with," Luke cut him off and scanned the room, "Uh huh. Blondie at the bar. I'll be right back, bitches." He left the table and went to the blonde girl.

Beca watched him walk away as he approached the hot girl. Jesse continued eating the peanuts that were at the center of the table. She contemplated about marrying Chloe. Of course, she wanted Chloe to be happy. She wanted to be with Chloe with the rest of her life. With that, Beca knew what she had to do.

* * *

It was a boring Thursday for Beca. She decided to prepare something special for their anniversary. After all, tonight will be the night. She patiently waited for Chloe in their apartment. Today was their 3rd anniversary. Finally, the door opened then she saw a tired redhead.

"Hey babe," Beca greeted and turned her head slightly. She was checking for text messages on her phone and found nothing. So she placed it inside her pocket and approached Chloe.

"Hey sweetie, so where do you want to celebrate?" Chloe walked towards Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Beca smiled at the kiss, "I think I know the place."

Chloe had a blindfold around her eyes. She walked carefully while Beca guided her.

"Becs, if this is one of your lame pranks, I-" Beca removed the blindfold. It took a few seconds for Chloe's eyes to adjust.

The rooftop was lighted by Christmas lights that were hung from a roofless tent. In addition, the view of the city lights was amazing and Chloe found it relaxing. A blanket was set in the middle of a garden with perfectly trimmed small bushes. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the picnic setup. Chloe examined the place and smiled brightly. She turned to Beca who was smiling proudly.

"It's not that I'm cheap. Okay, maybe just a little. But I figured we can just have pizza, champagne and chocolate coated strawberries. Just the two of us out here," said Beca.

Chloe pursed her lips. Her heart fluttered as she saw Beca smiling sheepishly. She took a few steps closer and said, "This is amazing. I love it." She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and was about to kiss her when…

"Margherita pizza for- Oh. Sorry." The pizza delivery guy awkwardly stood behind them. Beca smiled and walked towards the guy to pay for the pizza.

The night went well. They were having a great time. They talked about a lot of things and Beca was relieved that Chloe didn't bring up the marriage thing. Chloe didn't want to talk about it though. She just didn't want to hear what Beca had to say about it again. She understood and decided she wasn't even ready to get married just yet.

"That was a good pizza. I'm a bit tired," Chloe said as she leaned in then Beca moved closer. Their faces here inches away.

"Let's bring these downstairs," Chloe grinned and then pulled away. She giggled at the disappointed brunette.

"You're such a tease," Beca shook her head and smiled. She stood up and extended her hand to help Chloe, "Fine. But you bring them while I clean everything up here." Beca picked up the pizza box and the empty bottle. She watched Chloe take the plates and walk through the door. What Chloe didn't know was that Beca took her keys to the apartment.

Chloe was standing in front of the door and she checked her pockets for the keys. She groaned silently because she must've forgotten them upstairs. So she placed the plates near their apartment door and went back to get them.

She opened the door and saw Beca down on one knee with a smile. Chloe gaped at the nervous brunette in front of her.

_5 minutes earlier… _Beca was nervous about what she was going to ask Chloe. She wanted Chloe to be happy. She wants to marry Chloe. While she was thinking of the perfect thing to say, she heard footsteps. She knew it was Chloe so she went to her position then the door swung open. She was met by a surprised redhead.

"I know. We talked about this and I think you're right," She pulled out a box from her jacket and opened it. She took a deep breath, gazed at those bright blue eyes and asked, "_Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes?"_ Beca grinned.

Chloe didn't answer right away. She had mixed emotions. This was it. Beca had finally come to her senses. Sure she wanted to get married already but she thought that this wasn't the time. This was definitely something they should talk about seriously.

"Beca, we don't have to rush things. We can wait. Don't mind what I said the other day."

"I just want you to know that I don't want to be with anyone else but you," Beca continued, "_There are so many lives I want to share with you. I will never be complete until I do._"

Chloe walked passed Beca and thought things through. Beca was nervous. Her smile slowly faded then she stood up. Her heart was pounding and she knew what will happen next. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip. She prepared herself for the negative response.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought that this would happen," Chloe still looked shocked and nervous. Beca slightly nodded and didn't make eye-contact with her. She turned around and was about to walk away when…

"Beca, wait." Chloe stopped her. The sad brunette turned and managed a small smile. Chloe slowly smiled and she knew what she's going to say, "_I could say no and goodbye but I don't know how anybody survives in this life without someone like you._"

Beca smiled softly, "Don't worry. It's okay if you're not ready for this kind of thing. I know what I said and I just-"

Chloe cut her off, "I want a future with you, Beca." She took a few steps closer to the brunette, "_I want to die knowing I lived a long, full life in your arms._"

Beca brightened up and smiled. She let Chloe continue.

"I would be the luckiest person to marry you," Chloe gave her a sweet smile.

"So is that a yes?"

Chloe walked closer until their faces were just a few inches apart, "Of course. Yes. A million times, Yes!" She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and gave her a loving kiss.

Beca pulled away and said, "I just wanted to hear you say it but you did scare the shit out of me." She slid the ring on Chloe's finger. Chloe leaned in to kiss her again. Beca smiled in between kisses.

They both pulled away. Then Chloe said, "On one condition though, I want to get married on our anniversary next year."

Beca shrugged and smirked, "I can wait that long." She cupped the older girl's cheek and said with all her heart, "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

The brunette took out a remote and a song started to play. Chloe giggled and covered her face as she heard music.

"May I have this dance?" Beca bowed and took Chloe's hand. They stood at the middle of the garden. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The brunette held her waist then they started swaying. Beca pulled her closer and the side of their heads touched. She could feel Chloe's breath on her neck and found it comforting. She half-smiled and started to sing along with the music. She created a mix. It was like this is how she wanted this night to go.

It was a perfect night. Sure Chloe had a few special dates but this was the most amazing date anyone had ever done for her. Then she heard Beca sing.

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_You were just a dream that I once knew__  
__I never thought I would be right for you__  
__I just can't compare you with__  
__Anything in this world__  
__You're all I need to be with forevermore_

Beca meant every word. She was happy Chloe had said yes. She knew the redhead wouldn't say no but of course she still felt nervous when the redhead was having second thoughts. She felt Chloe pull her closer and rested her head on her shoulder.

_All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms__  
__I've been dreaming of you__  
__Every night,__  
__I've been watching all the stars that fall down__  
__Wishing you would be mine__  
__I just can't believe that you were mine now_

Chloe was glad Beca had changed her mind about getting married. She couldn't imagine life without Beca. She was always there to comfort her after a long day of auditions which she got rejected. She was always there to make her smile when she feels sad. She wants to go home thinking Beca would be there to hold her and kiss her. Even if she has a messed up career, as long as Beca is there for her, she knew everything will be okay. She planted a kiss on the younger girl's cheek and brushed her lips on her neck.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

* * *

**Next chapter will be uploaded next week. The songs I used were Heaven by Bryan Adams and Forevermore by Side A. If you didn't notice, they were supposed to get married in chapter 3. /3**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	9. A Miracle Would Happen

_August 2014_

_Chloe [6:43pm]: Hey babe, I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight. We started a little late with rehearsals and I don't think I can catch up. I'll see you later xo_

Beca sighed as she read the text. Guess she was too late to back out this time. She was waiting for Jesse and his wife at the bar. They were supposed to have dinner and see a movie. Beca hated the fact that she had to go see a movie without Chloe.

While she was absentmindedly peeling off the label of her beer, she noticed someone moved the seat in front of her.

"Hey, Becaw," Jesse greeted with a grin as he held the chair for his wife, Karen. Karen had the same height as Jesse. She had black hair and pale skin. She was an "Aubrey-Posen" type of person. Well, that's what Beca would say.

"Hey, Beca," Karen smiled. She and Karen didn't get along at first. Karen didn't know Beca had a girlfriend back then so she was a bit overprotective with Jesse whenever they hung out. There came a time when Karen banned Jesse from seeing Beca and of course, Jesse didn't approve of this so he explained to her that Beca is like a sister to him. He thinks that they needed to get to know each other more. After spending an entire day, they got along just fine.

Beca lifted her head a bit and gave them a small smile. She can hear the couple discussing about what movie they should watch for tonight but all she could think about was Chloe.

"By the way, Beca," Jesse called her attention and she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Hm?" Beca raised her eyebrows and glanced at Jesse.

Karen cut him off, "My sister is in town and I invited her over. I hope you don't mind."

Beca narrowed her eyes while she pursed her lips, "Um…It's okay. Chloe isn't coming anyway and I don't want to be the third wheel or whatever you call it."

Jesse said, "Oh okay." Then he pursed his lips.

Beca forced a smile and took a sip of her beer. The couple looked to their right and noticed an awkward blonde stood by their table.

"Karen!" the blonde said happily.

"Stella!" Karen stood up and gave her sister a hug.

Beca moved aside to give some space to Stella. She ignored her and continued drinking her beer. She's not really interested in meeting other girls. In fact, she's awkward around them. She glanced at Stella who laughed loudly with Karen. There was something about Stella that Beca found interesting. Maybe because she reminded her of Chloe but there's really something else. She felt different and these were the exact feelings she got when she first saw Chloe and…_Oh no._

"Anyway, this is Beca," Karen gestured at Beca who was staring at Stella for a long time.

"Hi. I'm Beca," Beca introduced herself and reached out for a handshake.

Stella took her hand, "Stella." She smiled sweetly then she quirked her eyebrow, "Wait, you're Beca Mitchell? I heard so much about you and your songs."

"Oh wow. Never thought anyone would recognize," Beca joked then Stella giggled.

"I'm in the music industry actually. I work for T records in New York and I'm a music producer," Stella said proudly.

Beca sat properly and felt interested, "Oh cool. I've been in the industry for two years now. I write songs too."

"Awesome. I tried song writing but somethings just never work out," Stella shrugged and smiled.

"Well, you just need inspiration and attend summer classes in Poetry for 2 years then you're good to go," Beca said with confidence.

Stella giggled and Beca put on a proud smile. Jesse noticed the way Beca looks at Stella and the way the brunette has been acting. He knows that if Beca was with a different girl, she wouldn't care about her at all. She didn't even like Karen in the first place. But this one is different.

"Of course, Beca gets her inspiration from her girlfriend," Jesse chimes in.

"Well, yeah. Of course," Beca trailed off then decided to make a distance between her and Stella.

Karen changed the topic, "So what movie are we going to watch?"

Beca and Stella groaned. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait, you hate movies too?" Beca asked.

"Apparently, I think they're-"

"-Predictable," Beca and Stella both said at once. A smile slowly formed on Beca's face.

All of them stood up then Jesse and Karen walked ahead to go the movies. Beca suddenly felt awkward around Stella. She wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Well," Beca cleared her throat, "You're tall."

"Yeah. I get that a lot but I find it weird because I'm into short girls," Stella said with a smug smile.

Beca laughed faintly. "_Chloe. Fiancée," _She thought to herself. "Sorry, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh," Stella laughed, "I wasn't. Oh my god, it was just a joke." Her laugh faded.

"Oh," Beca scoffed in amusement, "I didn't see that one coming."

"I think I actually ran into your girlfriend the other day. Her name is Chloe, right?" Stella gave her a questioning look.

Beca nodded, "Yeah. She's a broadway actress…singer actually. Where did you see her?"

"I was the one who helped her with her audition."

"Oh. Wow, small world. Thanks," Beca said with a smile.

"No problem. She's lovely by the way," Stella said.

Beca felt pleased, "Yeah. I'm the luckiest person alive." They continued walking and spent the night talking about their jobs and music. Beca found a lot of things in common with Stella. She enjoyed the blonde's company. By the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and Beca hoped to see her again.

* * *

Beca quietly entered the apartment and saw Chloe who was sleeping on the couch. She knelt down beside her and kissed the redhead's forehead. Chloe slowly opened her eyes and smiled after seeing Beca.

"Sorry, if I woke you up," Beca said as she watched Chloe scooting over and invited the brunette to lie down beside her. Beca let out a light laugh and followed Chloe's instructions.

"I'm just glad you're home." Chloe said softly. She turned her back and continued to sleep.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. She brushed her lips against the back of Chloe's neck and got lost in the moment.

"How was your night?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed happily, "It went well." She propped her elbow and rested her head on her hand.

"Were you the third wheel?" Chloe giggled as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Uh…No actually. Karen's sister is in town and she invited her over. I gotta say, she's cool."

"Oh," Chloe paused and Beca gave her a questioning look, "It's not that I'm the jealous type."

"Come on. I think you ran into her the other day. She helped you with your auditions."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and tried to remember the girl, "Oh yeah. She's actually the reason why I got the role. I didn't get her name though."

"Her name's Stella," Beca said and gave her a peck on the forehead, "So how was your rehearsal?" She gazed at Chloe who was playing with her hair.

"It was great. I still can't believe after what seemed like a thousand auditions I finally got it," Chloe looked Beca and smiled.

"I knew you would get it. I'm so proud of you." Beca kissed her on the lips. Chloe touched her cheek gently and kissed her back.

"I missed you," Chloe said in between kisses.

"Well, I'm here. And I fucking missed you more," Beca leaned in for a slow kiss. She held her by the waist and Chloe ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. They started making out when Beca's phone started to ring.

"Shit," Beca said as she pulled away. She reached for her phone while Chloe kept kissing her jawline then sucked on her pulse point. Beca shuddered at the sensation as she looked at her caller ID and it was her boss.

"Tell him you're busy," Chloe whispered as she continued kissing Beca on the neck. Beca fixed her eyes on her phone then Chloe eventually pulled away.

"I can't. I need to take this. Why don't you go to the bedroom," Beca leaned closer and gazed at Chloe who smiled at her lovingly, "While I take this phone call and then we'll continue," Beca bit her lip seductively and brushed her lips against Chloe's.

"Fine. Don't be long," Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and headed towards the bedroom.

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe walk away. Then she answered her boss.

"_I've been trying to call you, Mitchell."_

"Yeah. I just had a night out with friends and you pretty much ruined a moment with my girlfriend."

"_Oh. Well, sorry about that. Anyway, I got new demos for you to check on tomorrow. I gave it to your secretary."_

"Why can't you just tell me that tomorrow?"

"_I'll be on leave starting tomorrow. I decided you'll be taking over for me."_

Beca was shocked with what her boss had said, "What happened to Chris? I thought he was your right hand."

"_Nah. I know he can't handle this shit. He's not matured enough."_

"Oh so a 20 year old who didn't graduate college is more mature than a 25 year old who took Bachelor of Arts in Music? That doesn't make any sense," Beca said with sarcasm as she threw her hands in the air but she felt excited about the news.

"_I told you. Right when, Richard sent me those mixes of yours. I knew you had it. Okay, since you'll be in charge soon. Get ready to party!"_

Beca jumped in excitement and couldn't wait to tell Chloe, "Yeah. Okay. I'll handle it. Have fun on your vacation."

"_Okay, kiddo." _Then her boss hung up. She quickly made her way to the bedroom. She was met by Chloe who pushed her against the door and crashed their lips together. Beca smiled at the kiss and she can feel the redhead unbuttoning her shirt.

"What took so long?" Chloe said as she took deep breaths.

"I'm in charge while my boss is on leave," Beca said and she brushed her hand on Chloe's back. She started to kiss Chloe on the neck.

Chloe stopped and furrowed her eyebrows, "Really?"

Beca pulled away and grinned, "Yeah." She leaned in but Chloe pushed her away a bit.

"Babe, that's great," Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Beca smiled then pulled her closer, "So where were we?"

The redhead put on a smug smile and lied down in bed. Beca watched her as she removed her accessories. Then she slowly crawled to bed while biting her lip. When she finally reached Chloe's spot on the bed, Chloe placed her hands on Beca's face then kissed her hard on the lips. Beca snaked her hands under Chloe's tank top then took it off. Chloe removed her girlfriend's plaid shirt as she connected her lips.

Chloe pulled away and looked at Beca. She touched her chin then the brunette put on her seductive smirk. Chloe said, "_I'm proud to call you 'mine'_"

Beca smiled then Chloe pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Luke and Beca spent the day at the bar. Beca took a break for a while. Her office was just across the street so that wouldn't be a problem.

"So Jesse told me about Stella," Luke said with a smirk, "He told me the girl wouldn't stop talking about you."

Beca smiled and looked confused, "I told her I have a girlfriend."

Luke laughed faintly, "Apparently, you're irresistible." Beca shook her head in amusement.

Luke gave her a questioning look, "Is everything okay with Chloe though?"

Beca took a sip of her beer, "Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just asking."

"Stella is an amazing girl," Beca sighed with smile.

"I heard you were trying to make a move," Luke smiled mischievously.

"I hate it when Jesse overreacts to things. I mean Chloe knows about that night and she seems to be fine with it."

"Does she know you have, like, a crush on Stella?" Luke smirked.

"Well no."

Luke raised her eyebrows and warned her, "That's gonna be a problem."

"I just found a lot of things in common with her," Beca shrugged, "But hey, _in a perfect world, a miracle would happen and every other girl would fly away,_" She raised her bottle and took a sip, "_And it'd be me and Chloe and nothing else will matter. But it's fine. I mean, I'm happy. We're fine. It's not a problem; it's just a challenge to resist temptation." _

"Beca?" said a woman behind her.

Beca heard the familiar voice then turned her head, "Stella?"

Luke widened his eyes and he thought that it's his cue to leave the two, "I have to go to the restroom." Stella smiled at him and took a seat beside Beca.

Beca's eyes followed Luke and she saw him sitting on a vacant seat. She took a deep breath and glared at Luke who was smirking and raised his glass and mouthed "you're welcome." She simply rolled her eyes and looked at Stella.

"So what are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"Oh I met with my friends. I heard this is one of the awesome bars in LA."

"Yeah. I go here all the time."

"That's…great," Stella smiled and the bartender placed her drink on the counter, "I guess I'll see you around, Beca," She winked at her and Beca blushed then shook her head. She watched Stella walk away then took big gulps of her beer. Luke patted her back and chuckled.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Luke said as his laugh faded.

"Whatever. I'm going to kill you for this," Beca snapped.

"It's not like you're going to cheat on Chloe. Wait, you're not planning on doing that are you?"

Beca frowned, "What? No. Why the hell would I do that? I love her." Luke shrugged and drank his beer. Then Beca's phone beeped.

_Courtney [4:30pm]: There were new demos arrived and you need to sign a few contracts._

_Beca [4:31pm]: Yeah. I'll be right there._

"Hey, I need to go. They need me," Beca said not looking away from the screen of her phone. She reached out for her pocket to pay for her beer. They both fist bumped then Beca exited the bar.

When she got back to her office, there was a box of CD's on her desk. She took a deep breath and started working. She spent hours listening to different demos and had a lot of paper work. She didn't notice the time. She got a text from Chloe.

_Chloe [7:32pm]: Where are you? I thought we were having dinner._

Beca totally forgot about that. She was drowning with demos and paper work. She slapped her forehead and replied to Chloe.

_Beca [7:36pm]: I'm really sorry. I'll be there soon. I swear, I will… xo_


	10. Climbing Uphill

_June 13, 2012_

Chloe woke up with the sound of her alarm. She switched it to snooze and fell asleep for another few minutes. After 5 minutes, her alarm was louder this time. She stopped it and rolled in her bed. She checked her phone and it was exactly 6:00am. She had to wake up that early to catch up with the auditions.

She quickly got up and fixed her bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a dark blue checkered dress then gently placed it on her bed. Then she went straight to the shower.

While eating breakfast, she received a text from Beca.

_Beca [6:34am]: Goodluck on your auditions, babe! I know you're going to crush it. ;)_

Chloe smiled at the text. She let out a light laugh thinking that the brunette was probably half-asleep when she sent the text.

_Chloe [6:36am]: Thanks, sweetie. Now go back to sleep xo_

Chloe widened her eyes when she saw the time. Audition starts at 7:30am and she needed to get in line for the registration. She learned her lesson the first time she auditioned. She arrived at the exact time and when it was her turn, the people explained to her that they've already gotten someone for the part.

The second time she auditioned, she arrived earlier and she made it until the second round. She didn't pass the dance auditions. She didn't give up. She kept in mind that it's all part of the challenge and that she should do her very best next time. She kept auditioning for the past 3 weeks. This would probably be her seventh time.

After finishing her cup of coffee, she brushed her teeth then sat in front of her dresser to apply makeup. She took a good look at herself at the mirror and said, "_I am a good person. I'm an attractive person. I am a talented person. Grant me Grace._" She took a deep breath and gained some confidence.

* * *

Chloe entered a room filled with girls with the same dark blue dress as hers. She took a seat beside a girl who looked like she had been working out. She pinned a piece of paper with her number written on it on top of her stomach. She observed the other girls. They were a bit younger and thinner than her. They also had the same color as hers. She was nervous because they seemed to be more qualified for the role.

While waiting, she played Candy Crush and got few encouraging texts from Beca. It's been five hours and she saw girls just coming and going which made Chloe more scared than ever. She had no idea what was going on in that other room. Some girls had smiles on their faces and most of them, well, had disappointed looks instead.

A woman with a clipboard approached her and said, "Chloe Beale? You're next."

Chloe's stomach dropped and she followed the woman to the room. The room was bigger than Chloe had thought. Across the small stage, there was a table with two men and a woman. Chloe noticed that the two men were gay because of the way they talked. The pianist was down the stage and he looked tired. After all, he just sat there listening to two hundred girls belting as high as they can.

Chloe smiled at them and they greeted her. She gave the pianist the copy of her song then retouched her makeup. She introduced herself and started to sing. There was no time to waste.

_When you come home to me  
I'll wear a sweeter smile  
And hope that, for a while, you'll stay-_

The pianist was playing it too fast. She wanted to stop and start over but it was too late. Her voice sounded weird. She should've taken those vocal exercises seriously. She glanced at the people judging her. The woman wasn't amused. One guy fixed his eyes on the pianist while the other was looking at her résumé. Chloe freaked out a bit because she made up half of it. But she continued singing as she tried to ignore her emotions.

_Soon, a love will rise anew  
Even greater than the joy I felt  
Just-_

"Thanks. That was great," The guy who looked through her résumé stopped her. The woman shook her head in disappointment and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

Chloe put on a fake smile, hiding the disappointment on her face and said, "Okay. Thank you so much." She packed her things and went out. She felt discouraged and mad. It's that point of her life that she wanted to give up. She wanted some company after a long morning.

* * *

Aubrey opened her apartment door and looked at the sad redhead. She quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Rough audition?"

"_I'm climbing uphill_, Aubrey. I feel hopeless," Chloe sighed and pouted. She entered her bestfriend's apartment and threw her things on the couch. Aubrey's apartment was like her second home. She wasn't used to being alone. She and Beca didn't talk all the time because the brunette would be busy with her homework and probably be at the radio station most of her time.

"How did it go?" Aubrey said as she poured a cup of tea for Chloe.

"I think I sounded good but they weren't pleased with my performance," Chloe said taking a seat.

"Maybe because you were sick two days ago that's why your voice sounded weird," Aubrey said as she pulled out a chair.

"Probably," Chloe took a sip of her tea, "I just didn't think that it would be this hard. Then again, w_hy am I working so hard? These are the people who cast Russell Crowe in a musical._"

Chloe sighed exasperatedly, "_I suck." _She buried her head in her hands. She felt depressed and doesn't know where her career would go. Her phone vibrated.

_Beca [1:16pm]: Hey! I'm having a lunch break. You online? :)_

Chloe smiled and Aubrey noticed her, "Is that Beca?"

"Yeah. I don't want her to see me like this," Chloe put her phone down and her smile faded.

"Maybe it'll help brighten your mood if you talk to her."

"Okay," Chloe agreed. She called Beca through Facetime.

"I'll go get some lunch. Does Indian sound good?" Aubrey gave her hand a squeeze. Chloe nodded then the blonde took her keys and left her apartment. After two dial tones, Beca answered. The brunette was sitting on her desk and there was a paper bag at her side. Chloe is guessing that she had just finished with lunch.

"So how did the audition go?" Beca asked, hoping to get a positive answer from Chloe.

"Not so well. I don't want to talk about it. How's your day?" Chloe forced a smile.

Beca pointed a finger gun at the side of her head then made a fart noise through her mouth. Chloe giggled at how being adorable her girlfriend was.

"I just want to get out of here already," Beca pouted then there were few minutes of comforting silence. "I miss you."

"I miss you more," Chloe sighed happily and felt even better talking to her.

"By the way, I applied in different record companies in New York."

Chloe gave her a questioning look, "What happened to LA?"

"Well, I…uh…" Beca scratched the back of her neck, "I wanted to be where you are."

A smile slowly formed on Chloe's face, "Becs, you don't need to do this. It has always been your dream to be in LA."

"Yeah, until I met you," Beca smiled sheepishly.

Chloe smiled lovingly and sent a kiss to Beca through the camera. The brunette did as well. They spent the rest of the day just talking.

* * *

After 3 months, they moved to LA because Beca got a job there. Of course, Chloe went with her. There's also broadway in LA so who knows, maybe her dream job awaits there. She decided to take a few classes and looked for a temporary job.

Chloe was unpacking their things when she felt a kiss on her cheek. Beca hugged her from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. Chloe stretched her head to give a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you came," Beca whispered through her ear. Chloe curved her lips into a small smile and continued unpacking.

"Well, I asked you to move in with me."

"Yeah. It's just not in your place though," Beca smiled and planted a kiss on her jaw.

Chloe turned to face her, "What matters is that we live together." She leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Beca grinned and kissed her. Then Chloe pulled away. She giggled at Beca who leaned in closer, wanting more. She gently placed her index finger on top of Beca's lips.

"Help me unpack our stuff. Apparently, you have a lot of CD's."

"Well, what do you expect? I love music," Beca playfully rolled her eyes and started to open the box that was just beside Chloe.

"Now I have no idea where we're going to put all of these. The shelf is full," Chloe said as she studied a few of them, "You know? If I have known that I would have to deal with this much CD's, I shouldn't have dated a music producer."

Beca let out a dry laugh and said, "Well, too late." She was holding a few picture frames and stole a kiss. She made her way to the living room.

Chloe shook her head in amusement and decided to place the box of CD's aside. She decided to go to the store to buy a lot of CD racks this weekend.

* * *

_A week after they moved…_

Chloe went to an audition. As she had predicted, she didn't get it. She accepted her fate. She was walking down the street when she saw a sign that said "WANTED: Singer" outside a decent restaurant. It would need some time to think about it but she wanted to take the job. Anyway, this would be just temporary. After the interview, she got the job and she was also offered at the nearby theater bar. She had to think about it.

She had about 40 minutes to prepare for her shift. Chloe picked out a dress when her phone started to ring. It was Aubrey.

Chloe was about to greet her but the blonde spoke right away, "So how's LA?"

"Horrible. I decided to take a break from auditioning. I took a job at a restaurant as a singer. I got a job offer at a theater bar too."

"Well, that's a start," Aubrey answered.

"Yeah. I'm not sure with the theater bar yet. The place is quite dark and scary," Chloe cringed as she remembered the place, "Beca and I are doing good. She's doing great as a matter of fact. She's working at Atlantic Records. Her boss basically loves her," She looked at herself at the mirror and tilted her head as she imagined herself wearing the dress. She decided to go with that dress.

"Wow, that's good."

"Y'know what? It kept me thinking," Chloe crossed her arms, "I will really do my best to get that callback. I want to be known for what I can do and not because I'm just some girlfriend of a celebrity. _I will not be the girl who gets asked how it feels to be trotting along at the genius's heels._"

These thoughts ran through Chloe's mind for days now, knowing that Beca was on her way to fame. She doesn't like the idea of her being famous just because she's following Beca along the way. She wanted to be famous for her own desired profession. She wanted to be independent. She had been dependent on her parents for the past years and now that she's old enough, she wants to build her own career.

"_I will not be the girl who requires someone to get by and I-"_

"Hey, Chlo. There you are," Beca entered the room she smiled once she saw Chloe. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She dropped her things then went out. Chloe was in shock and suddenly felt nervous that Beca might've heard what she said. She didn't hear the brunette enter their apartment so she doesn't know how long she had been standing outside of the room. But with the way the brunette acted, it would seem that she didn't hear it.

"I need to go. I'll just call you," Chloe said to Aubrey who was still on the phone.

"Okay. Take care_," _Aubrey replied. Chloe put her phone down and tried on the dress.

Beca went out of the kitchen and saw Chloe, exiting their bedroom, in her white dress. She smiled as she gazed at how beautiful the redhead was, "You look beautiful. Are you ready for tonight? I'll be at the restaurant though but I guarantee we will eat dinner together."

"But the restaurant will be closed once I'm done," Chloe looked worried.

"Who said we'll be eating there?" Beca tilted her head and smirked.

"Becs, you don't have to wait for me."

"You can't stop me. And besides, I have a place in mind," Beca walked towards her and continued, "I was thinking maybe we could go get some tacos and stay at our favorite spot at the beach. Does that sound good?"

Chloe nodded and placed her hands around Beca's neck. They both share a passionate kiss. They went to the restaurant together. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off Beca as she performed. After that, they went on with their date.

* * *

**Thanks for the new follows and favs and reviews. I really appreciate them :)**


	11. If I Didn't Believe in You

_December 2014_

Beca stayed at their apartment. She decided to take the day off and wanted to spend the rest of the day with Chloe because they didn't have that much time for each other anymore. The redhead would usually complain about her rehearsals for the matinee and would come home tired.

Beca heard the door close then she placed her coffee on the table, "Hey, babe." She turned away from her phone to smile at her but it faded when she saw how mad Chloe was. She frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just pissed at them right now. I hate my life." Chloe said with an irritated tone. She removed her coat then her beanie and threw them on the floor.

"You just have to be patient with them. At least you can learn something from them," Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe sighed and plopped down beside the brunette and rested her head on her shoulder. Beca wrapped her arm around her and said, "I can't wait to see your show this Saturday." She planted a kiss at the side of her head.

Chloe raised her head and smiled apologetically, "Is it okay if I won't attend your party tonight? I'm tired."

Beca gave her smiled sadly and said, "Okay."

Chloe kissed her cheek and went to the bedroom. After an hour, Beca went inside to get ready for the party. Her lips formed into a small smile when she saw Chloe sleeping.

* * *

_January 2015_

Beca tried to convince Chloe to go to the party. She thinks that Chloe just needed to relax. Beca saw how stressed she was and figured the redhead could use some time out. But instead, they ended up arguing. Chloe decided to vent her feelings about attending Beca's parties.

"I'm not going. I'm tired," Chloe deadpanned and removed her necklace.

"Chloe, they'll be looking for you." Beca pleaded in a calm voice as she put on her leather jacket.

"They wouldn't notice. I've been to every party and I just end up being alone in the bar anyway," Chloe said with a slightly raised voice.

"I'm sorry-"

Chloe cut her off as if she didn't hear Beca speak, "-And people would ask me the same damn thing. 'How did you two meet?' 'Any wedding plans?' 'What's your name?'"

"Okay, I-"

Chloe continued nagging, "I'm like your waitress in every party and your fans would let me take pictures of you. I always end up being alone and have no one to talk to. Of course, you wouldn't talk to me because you're busy-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Beca shouted and glared at Chloe who stopped talking.

"If you don't want to go, then fine! I'll go by myself," Beca exclaimed as she angrily fixed her boots. She pursed her lips and breathed out, "_But what's it really about? Is it really about the party, Chloe?_"

Chloe froze and remained silent.

Beca let out a sharp sigh and frowned, "What's with you lately? I understand that you're tired and all but you don't have to be mad." She paused for a while and asked, "Is it because you're disappointed that you're doing this matinee?_"_

"Why don't you just stay here with me?" Chloe sat on their bed and crossed her arms. Beca knelt down in front of her.

"Chloe, they are people who are going to release my album and there's a party that they are throwing. I need to be there," Beca explained as she looked into those sad blue eyes. It hurts to see Chloe that way but her career is at stake here.

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up. She pulled out comfortable clothes and it was her final decision not to come. Beca buried her face on the bed and wanted to scream. She looked at Chloe who continued shuffling through the drawers.

"You know, you have to be thankful because you have this matinee. Instead you complain about it," Beca pointed out.

Chloe stopped and took a quick glance at Beca but she didn't face her.

"Maybe you need a time out, Chloe. You're just stressed with work," Beca said in a calm voice. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. She waited for a response from Chloe.

Chloe turned to Beca. Her eyes were filled with tears, "Honestly, Beca. I feel like my career isn't going anywhere. Sure, I have this stupid matinee and the audience basically consists of 10 people. This isn't what I wanted to do with my life."

"Hey," Beca stood in front of her and squeezed her arms gently. She wiped the tears on the redhead's cheek and said, "_I don't want you to sink. But you know what I think? I think you'll be fine. Just hang on and you'll see._"

Chloe scoffed and brushed off Beca's hands, "You wouldn't understand, Beca." Then she walked away from the brunette. Beca shook her head and was getting impatient.

"I've been trying to understand, Chloe! You just keep on pushing me away," Beca exclaimed, "I've been supporting you. I never missed one of your shows."

Chloe didn't answer. She looked guilty and avoided eye-contact with the angry brunette. She made her way out of the room. Beca followed her.

"Geez, Chloe. Why can't you cheer on my side once in a while? Why do I have to always feel like I have done something wrong?" Beca shouted but Chloe continued taking small steps ignoring Beca.

"Just go." Chloe said in a firm voice then turned to face her.

"No! Listen to me!_ I will not fail so you can be comfortable, Chloe."_ Beca said as she rubbed her forehead and tears started to fall from her eyes. "_I will not lose because you can't win." _Beca glared at Chloe whose mouth agape and tears streamed down her cheek. Beca continued sobbing as she looked away from her speechless girlfriend.

She exhaled slowly and said, "After all this time, I still believe in you. I know how amazing you are that's why I fell in love with you. _If I hadn't believed in you, I wouldn't be standing here now and I wouldn't have loved you at all."_

Chloe looked away from Beca and was taken aback.

"Chloe, please. Can we just go to this stupid party? And-" Beca said in a gentle voice.

Chloe didn't respond as she made her way to their bedroom. Beca wanted to hold her but she continued walking.

"Chloe," Beca said calmly. When she didn't get a response from Chloe, she ran her frustrated hand through her hair, "Chloe!" She screamed but Chloe slammed the door and left Beca alone with her angry thoughts. She punched the wall and couldn't deal with her girlfriend at the moment. She decided to go to the party and just try to have a good time.

* * *

**Anonymous: I apologize for the error. I'm still having a hard time choosing the right words in writing. Please bear with me.**

**Thanks for the new follows :)**


	12. I Can Do Better Than That

_July 2012_

Chloe was looking through her high school yearbook one afternoon. Beca just came home from work. She sat down beside Chloe who laughed lightly.

Beca frowned, "What's funny?"

Chloe opened the yearbook more to show Beca a photo of her friend. There was a woman with a baby bump and a guy standing beside her, "A friend of mine got pregnant when we were in our senior year." Beca took a good look at the photo.

"So how is she doing now?" Beca asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, they live in a small house in New Jersey. They didn't go to college. Kevin is working at a mall and Camille is working as a bartender. After giving birth to Jason, I think they gave up their dreams."

Beca shook her head and felt sorry for the couple. She trailed her fingers on the redhead's shoulder and smiled.

"I went to visit them after graduation. I thought to myself, _I can do better than that._" Chloe closed her yearbook and faced Beca.

"You never told me your freshman year story." Beca gave her a curious look, "Who was Chloe Beale during her freshman year in college?" She smirked and took a sip of her chocolate drink.

Chloe slowly smiled as she remembered her first day at Barden, "Oh god. I was a 'nobody' during my freshman year. I was that trying-to-fit-in girl. I joined the Barden Bellas and that's when I met Aubrey. We were basically the joke of the group because we were the youngest. But after a few years, we finally got the respect."

Beca frowned at this, "Good thing you didn't do that to us."

"Aubrey and I are better than that."

Beca nodded her head in agreement, "So who were you dating back then?"

"We started dating when I was in my sophomore year. We went to Physics class together and he wouldn't leave me alone unless I go out with him."

Beca gave her a confused look, "And you decided to go out with him?"

"Yeah, He was sweet and he was cute. I guess he was good in bed."

Beca gave her a look of disbelief then rolled her eyes. Chloe laced their fingers, "Don't worry. You're better than him."

Beca's frown turned into a proud smile. Chloe leaned in to kiss her the cheek and continued with her story. "So we broke up because he chose football over me," Chloe smiled at Beca, "He blew me off with a heartfelt letter I thought, '_I can do better than that._'"

"I dated a few guys after him and they didn't treat me that well. But then senior year came. I knew better. Then I met a certain hot brunette at the activities fair. I'm happy to wake up every morning next to you." Chloe smiled smugly.

Beca tried to stop the smile that was forming and her face turned red, "I have to be honest with you, Aubrey was judging me that day."

"And you said acapella was lame. It did hurt my feelings though," Chloe slightly pouted and Beca felt guilty about it.

"Well, you did barge in my shower after that," Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Oh please. You loved it," Chloe winked and bit her lip. Beca smiled widely and planted kisses on Chloe's jawline.

"Totally worth it," Beca whispered to her ear. She sighed happily and stood up, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chloe stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Just stay with me." She insisted.

Beca smiled and plopped down beside her, "Okay." Chloe moved so she was straddling Beca's thighs. Beca brushed her hands against Chloe's back.

"Best boyfriend huh?" Beca looked at her with amusement as Chloe traced her jawline with her finger.

"That was way before I met you," Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca on the lips. That kiss became heated.

Chloe pulled away and looked at those dark blue eyes, "You know, looking back at my life right now, _it feels like it led me right to your side and will keep me there from now on_."

Beca looked at her lovingly and titled her head while smiling, "Really we're having this conversation right now?"

"Oh yeah," Chloe said smiling, "I have a question though. Why don't you move in with me? You pretty much stay here all the time anyway."

Beca frowned but there was a smile on her face, "I'll think about it."

"Fine," Chloe leaned in and they continued their make-out session.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't a good one but I'll make sure the next chapters won't be this bad. I had a hard time thinking about it that I came up with a different story.**

**If some of you might have read Waiting In Vain, don't worry I will work on that after this. Yes, I will continue that story. :)**


	13. Falling Apart

_January 5, 2015 (Continuation of Chapter 11)_

Before entering the party, Beca let herself relax for a moment and forced a smile to hide the hurt. That was the first time Beca got mad at Chloe. She felt bad for shouting at her girlfriend and so she planned to go home early to make things right.

Beca was talking to her boss when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and recognized the blonde with a wide smile.

"Stella? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you're in New York or somewhere," Beca said with a smile then gave her a hug.

"Well, I'll probably stay here for a while. I needed to talk to a certain client and I have a conference to attend to." Stella shrugged and giggled, "So how are you?"

"I'm…uh…good. My album is going to be released soon," Beca gave her a small smile but it slowly faded. She couldn't stop thinking about Chloe.

That didn't go unnoticed by Stella. She quirked her eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just had a fight with my girlfriend," Beca sighed and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Oh," Stella replied in a low voice and looked away.

"I've never had a fight with her," Beca continued as she stared at the floor, "This would be the first time and hopefully the last."

"Well, if you love her, you would never give up on her."

Beca nodded and put on a sad smile. She knew what she had to do.

After about an hour, Beca went straight home. She gently opened the door to their bedroom and saw Chloe sleeping. When she closed the door, she tried her best to be quiet but she dropped her wallet.

"Beca?" Chloe said in sleepy voice then quickly turned on her lamp and saw Beca. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

Beca sighed before turning around. She pursed her lips and didn't make eye contact with her girlfriend as she made her way to Chloe's side of the bed, "Listen, about a while ago," She began, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Beca sat on the bed facing Chloe and continued, "I just-"

"No, Beca," Chloe cut her off, "I understand. It was entirely my fault. You're right I shouldn't complain. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm not there for you anymore." She bit her lip nervously and pulled her hair back. She looked guilty and she was about to cry.

"It's okay. I made a mistake too but Chloe, I want you to know that I love you and I will always support you no matter what." Beca placed her hand on Chloe's knee and the redhead took it then gave it a gentle squeeze. Chloe scooted over to give space for her girlfriend.

Beca kicked off her shoes and lied down beside her. Chloe rested her head on her shoulder and snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. Beca missed the days when they were cuddling. I think this was the first time they cuddled after weeks. Beca promised to herself that this would be their last fight. She couldn't stand seeing the hurt in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe slightly moved and looked into Beca's dark blue eyes, "I love you, Beca. I'm really glad to have you in my life." She gave her a soft smile and planted a kiss on her cheek

As Chloe was about to pull away, Beca stopped her and cupped her cheek then searched for her eyes, "I promise I'll always be here." She leaned in to kiss Chloe.

Chloe pulled Beca closer as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_January 27, 2015_

Beca was glad Chloe had decided to come with to another party. Everything went back to normal after days. They would go out for dinner, go on movie dates and of course, making love. They had made progress with fixing their relationship and they were both careful not to let it crumble.

Beca didn't leave Chloe's side the whole night. Chloe was laughing to what Beca had said when someone interrupted them.

"Hey, Beca!" Stella waved at the couple, "And Chloe, right?"

"Oh hey," Beca stood up and hugged Stella then she faced Chloe, "By the way, babe, this is Stella."

Chloe smiled brightly, "Wow it's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, Beca is always talking about you." Stella giggled. Chloe blushed at the comment. The blonde grabbed a chair beside Beca.

"By the way, have you heard? Snoop Dogg wants to make an album with you!" Stella said with an excited tone.

"No shit." Beca was in shock, "This is huge."

"I know!" Stella squealed and took Beca's arm, "He's here actually. You should go talk to him!" She stood up and pulled Beca but the brunette stayed in her position.

"Wait, I can't leave Chloe."

Stella turned to Chloe and gave her a hopeful smile. Chloe took Beca's hand, "It's okay. Just don't be long," She said with a reassuring smile. Beca smiled and kissed her temple then walked away with Stella.

Chloe watched the two girls walk away to meet Snoop Dogg. She didn't take her eyes off of them and to her surprise, Stella was actually flirting with Beca. Her girlfriend doesn't seem to mind about it. Her blood was boiling everytime Stella would link their arms and she couldn't stand the way the blonde would look at Beca. There was something about the way Beca stared at her too. She was suddenly in a bad mood.

The ride home was quiet and Beca felt uncomfortable. She tried to reach for Chloe's hand but the redhead fixed her hair then crossed her arms. With that, Beca knew there was a problem. She looked out the window. She was desperate to know what's wrong and deep inside, she knew they're going to have another fight.

After unlocking their apartment door, Chloe was the first to enter. Beca asked her girlfriend right away. "Do we have a problem?"

Chloe muttered, "Nothing." She removed her heels and didn't look back at Beca.

"Chloe, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you were flirting with Stella in front of me," Chloe turned to face Beca.

Beca gave her a confused look, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Beca, give me an honest answer. Do you like Stella?"

"Seriously? Chloe, we are just friends," Beca retorted.

"Oh really? Is she the reason why you're always coming home late?" Chloe asked with a stern voice.

Beca gave her a look of disbelief and shook her head, "I can't believe this is happening right now." She threw her hands in the air and took off her boots.

"Well, then you shouldn't have been friends with her in the first place! I know she likes you. I can tell because of the way she looks at you. And don't get me wrong with the way you look at her too!" Chloe exclaimed and glared at her. She started to cry and covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears but it was no use. She placed her hand on her hip and looked away from Beca.

Beca sighed and took a few steps closer to her girlfriend, "Chloe, I love you. Okay?"

"Beca, I'm just scared to lose you. We've been together for so long and I'm scared that you'll stop loving me." Chloe continued sobbing.

Beca held her girlfriend's cheek and wiped the tears that streamed down her face with her thumb, "I will never stop loving you, Chloe Beale."

Chloe looked back at her. Beca leaned in to give her a light kiss on the lips. She pulled away and took her girlfriend's hand and said, "Now can we forget about all this and just go to bed?"

Chloe nodded and said, "I'm sorry. I just got caught up with my emotions." Beca pulled her in for a hug then she kissed her temple and as they made their way to their room, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and the brunette placed an arm on her shoulder.

* * *

_February 7, 2015 (Continuation of Chapter 3)_

Beca sat alone in a bar, drinking her problems out. Everything was fine but the only problem she's dealing with right now is Chloe. They had another argument and Chloe walked out the door again. She ordered one more beer and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Did you forget about your dinner reservations again?" Stella said with a small smile. Beca had only one person to talk to everytime she and Chloe would fight. Stella was there to make her feel better.

Beca turned her head and smiled at the blonde. She's slightly drunk. "Much worse. Anniversary." Then she took a huge gulp of the alcohol that was in front of her.

Stella made a 'yikes' face, "Yep, you're a shitty girlfriend alright." She sat down beside Beca and ordered a drink.

Beca scoffed, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm doing my best to save our relationship. I know she's doing her part too but we always end up disagreeing."

Stella listened carefully and said, "You've been busy with your career. I think she'll understand."

"That's the main reason why we had another fight. She said she's tired of understanding. I don't want to see her hurt anymore. If you only saw how mad she was, I feel like she doesn't love me anymore."

"She does love you," Stella smiled and gave a Beca's hand a gentle squeeze, "You forgot your anniversary. Of course she has the right to be mad."

There was comforting silence. Beca gazed at her "I wish you were my girlfriend," She started leaning in to kiss Stella.

"Beca," Stella pushed her gently, "Don't do this. I like you but this," she gestured between them, "Wouldn't work anyway. You know I don't want commitments and most importantly don't do this to Chloe."

Beca sighed and made her distance. She breathed out with a sad smile, "What do I do?"

"It's up to you," Stella checked her watch, "Listen, I better get going. I still have an early flight tomorrow." She rubbed her hand on the brunette's back and said, "Do what you think is going to make her happy."

Beca looked away and pursed her lips. She watched Stella leave at the corner of her eye. After a few minutes, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She drank her last glass and left the bar.

She had bought another apartment which Chloe didn't know. She stayed there on most nights because she didn't want to go home and scream at her girlfriend over and over again. She plopped down the couch and cried even harder.

She loves Chloe and she wanted to save their relationship but somethings are just not meant to be.


	14. Goodbye Until Tomorrow

_April 7, 2011_

Chloe and Beca have been dating for 3 months. Things were going well and then Chloe thought about graduating. She knew she would leave Barden soon and most especially Beca. She didn't want to let Beca go. She didn't believe in long distance relationships but she couldn't break up with her now that her feelings for the brunette became stronger the past few months.

One late afternoon, Chloe plopped down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. Aubrey was reading a magazine and frowned at the disappointed redhead.

"Is everything alright?" Aubrey closed the magazine and quirked an eyebrow. She can hear her best friend mumble.

Chloe groaned, "I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey turned to face her and still looked confused.

"It was really embarrassing," Chloe continued talking to herself.

"Oh my god, Chloe. Just tell me. What is going on?" Aubrey demanded and rolled her eyes.

Chloe sighed and said, "Fine." She sat properly and began with her story.

* * *

_Chloe spent the day with Beca in her dorm. She had thought about their relationship and how they've gone this far. This was something. She remembered what Beca had told her during their first night together. Chloe thought it was weird and sweet but instead of replying, she just gave Beca a kiss. She wasn't sure with Beca that time yet. She thought it was just a fling. There are times when they are on the phone and Chloe had the chance to tell her but she hesitated. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. She had never gone this far in a relationship with someone._

_She thought that today was the right time to say those three words._

"_Beca," Chloe said softly. She bit her lip nervously._

"_Yep?" Beca looked up from her book and half-smiled._

_Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Beca in the eyes and said, "Falafel."_

_Beca stretched out her neck and raised her eyebrows, "What?" She slowly smiled._

"_Uh...I mean I like waffles," Chloe froze for a moment and blushed. She mentally slapped herself._

_Beca chuckled, "Okay. We'll go to the diner tonight and eat some waffles."_

_Chloe let out a nervous laugh and looked away from Beca who continued reading. She busied herself by playing games on her phone._

* * *

Aubrey was surprised with her story. She raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Falafel?"

"I totally choked," Chloe covered her face in embarrassment.

Aubrey laughed, "I wonder what Beca did to you. Why can't you just tell her that you love her? It's not like you've never said that to the guys you dated before."

Chloe didn't reply. She just bit the inside of her cheek and looked away.

"No. Way." Aubrey gave her a look of disbelief.

"I know I've dated a lot of guys but those relationships only lasted for like 2 months. Normally it's just a fling. I've never been in a relationship this long." Chloe sighed.

"Wait, are you planning on breaking up with Beca after graduation?"

Chloe didn't reply again.

Aubrey's jaw dropped, "Chloe! You can't do that. That girl is head over heels in love with you."

"I am not going to break up with her. I love her so much. It's just hard for me to say it in front of her," Chloe frowned.

"Well, you had the guts to say falafel," Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She watched Chloe as she relaxed her body on the couch. She placed her hand on her lap, "Look, Chloe. Don't worry about it. You can say it when you're ready."

Chloe sighed and checked the time, "Oh yeah, I'm going to meet Beca tonight." She remembered.

"Yeah and you can tell her falafel again," Aubrey teased. Chloe playfully slapped her arm then left.

* * *

After eating dinner, Beca and Chloe took a long walk. They held hands while walking.

"So what are you going to do after graduation?" Beca asked.

"I'm going to New York and audition." Chloe said as she brushed her thumb on the brunette's knuckles.

Beca's faced dropped but she forced a smile. Sure, she didn't want Chloe to leave but she wanted to support her girlfriend. "That's great. I'm sure you'll crush it."

"Thanks." Chloe kissed her cheek. There was another moment of silence then Chloe finally had the guts to say it."Beca,"

They stopped walking and Beca stood in front of her, "Yes?"

Chloe looked back at those dark blue eyes and smiled lovingly, "I love you."

Beca tried to stop the smile that was forming on her face. She was thankful that it was dark so Chloe wouldn't see her blushing.

Chloe sighed in relief, "Well that wasn't so hard."

"I love you too," Beca leaned in to give Chloe a passionate kiss on the lips. Chloe kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck.

Beca pulled away and quirked her eyebrow with a smirk, "Is that what you were going to tell me a while ago?"

"I know. I screwed up," Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Falafel," Beca chuckled.

"Shut up." Chloe playfully slapped her arm then linked their arms together as they continued walking.

When they had finally reached Chloe's dorm, they stopped by the door. Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss on the lips. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as the younger girl's hands slid around her waist. As the kiss became heated, Chloe pulled away to say something.

Chloe let their foreheads touch and she said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry it took so long to say it."

"It's okay," Beca smiled and connected their lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss. They both created a distance but their faces were only a few inches apart and gazed at each other.

"I guess I was just waiting for the right person." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca widened her eyes and pointed at herself. Chloe giggled and nodded. Her arms were still around Beca's neck.

"_I have been waiting for_ _you_," Chloe said as she brushed her nose against Beca's.

"I still don't understand why you fell in love with me. Is it because of my hot body?" Beca laughed lightly.

Chloe looked up and pretended to think about it, "From the moment I heard your shower, yeah I fell in love."

Beca shook her head while smiling and leaned in but Chloe stopped her, "If you do that, I might not let you go. And you," she poked her nose, "have a 9AM class tomorrow."

The brunette pouted, "Fine." She gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow," _Chloe winked at Beca who was walking backwards with a bright smile. The younger girl casually waved her hand then turned away. She raised her fist in the air as she walked away.

"What a dork," Chloe giggled. She thought it was adorable and was happy that she was in love with her and that she has someone like Beca.

* * *

**The "falafel" thing was based on a How I Met Your Mother episode. :) I'm a HIMYM fan I know lol. I hope you enjoyed reading these two chapters.**

**Sorry for the very late update. I got stuck in Chapter 13 to be honest. **


	15. I Could Never Rescue You

_February 19, 2015_

Dear Chloe,

I called Jesse to help me pack my bags. You can have the stuff I bought for this apartment.

I don't know what else to do. You're not the only one who's hurting here. _You never saw how far the crack had opened. I could never rescue you no matter how I tried. _I want you to know that all I ever did was love you.I think it's better this way. _I just didn't see a way we both could win. _

_Goodbye._

-Beca

Beca read her message one more time. She held back her tears and took a deep breath. She left her keys on the table, looked at the apartment one last time and went out. The last thing she saw was a selfie of her and Chloe sharing a kiss. They were very happy in that photo. It broke her heart looking at it.

She hesitated leaving at first but she thought that this would be the best way. She tried to save their relationship but sometimes it just doesn't work out anymore. Chloe will always be in her heart and Beca wanted her to be happy so she decided to let her go. She took a cab and went to Luke's place.

* * *

"Give me one more," Beca said with slurry voice.

"Beca, you've had enough," Luke said with a concerned look, "You've been drinking all night. I think you should take some rest." He took the beer bottle Beca was holding but the brunette shot him a glare.

"No! Give me that," She took the bottle of beer from him and took a huge gulp.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. You sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yeah," Beca said as she stared at nothing. Luke gave her a sad smile and patted her thigh then went to his room. When Beca heard the door shut, she couldn't help but feel depressed. She couldn't take back what she said. Chloe might've read the message by this time and probably doesn't want to see her again. Beca cried as she thought of it. She couldn't handle the pain so she drank even more until she was totally wasted and passed out on her friend's couch.

* * *

A few months later…

Beca was crossing the street as she was on her way to her favorite restaurant. She was about to enter when she had spotted a familiar redhead through the glass window. She widened her eyes as she recognized the woman. It was Chloe.

Chloe looked stunning as always and Beca's heart fluttered at the sight of the beautiful woman. Chloe was sitting alone in a table and it would seem that she's waiting for someone. Beca wanted to talk to her. It's been months since she left but she hesitated because it would still be awkward.

Beca just stood there and watched Chloe as she waited for her order. She saw the redhead turning to her direction and Beca looked away immediately. She noticed a man walking towards her. He had dark hair and he was tall. Beca's eyes followed the guy and to her surprise, she saw the guy giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. Her heart even shattered when she saw Chloe blushing and smiling.

"Order for Beca," the man on the counter said. Beca quickly took the paper bag and walked out the restaurant. She was sure that the man's voice was loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear and she had a hopeful feeling that Chloe knew she was there. She didn't look back and walked briskly away from the restaurant; away from Chloe.

When she got home, she took a few beer bottles out of the fridge but then someone knocked on her door. She went to get it and saw Jesse giving her a worried look.

"Becs, how are you?"

"I'm okay," Beca deadpanned and left the door open so Jesse could enter. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare her lunch.

When Jesse entered, he saw 3 beer bottles on the counter and immediately took them away. Beca shot him a glare.

"What the hell! Give me that!" Beca tried to reach for the bottles but Jesse didn't give them to her.

"No. Beca, if you want Chloe back, you have to do something. You have to talk to her."

Tears started to form in Beca's eyes. "I just saw her a while ago and she's already dating someone else! She seemed…happy. She's better off without me!" Beca sobbed.

Jesse pulled her in for a hug, "Beca, at least talk to her and have some closure. You simply left."

"I couldn't do it personally. I did everything to save it, Jesse. I just ran out of rope. And now everytime I look at her, I just hate myself even more because I've given up on the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm a fucking coward." Beca let out a sad smile as tears rolled down on her cheeks.

Beca had to admit that Jesse was right. She could've at least talked to Chloe. Maybe she could've given her a chance but now it's too late.


	16. AN

Hello, BKTheGoldenKnight here.

Don't worry. The story doesn't end there. I mentioned they will meet again after 3 years. I thought about turning it into a sequel since I think it's going to be a bit longer than I expected. The title is "What's Her Name."

Thank you all for reading The Last Four Years! :)


End file.
